Letting Go: Randy's Story
by Angel Cena
Summary: Sequel to Letting Go: John's story. Randy Orton is staying with the Cenas after getting left at the altar... watch his journey to finding the one thing he has been looking for... the love of a lifetime.
1. Wedding Day

In normal situations, a wedding is supposed to be the happiest day of a couple in loves' lives. A wedding as described in the dictionary is a ceremony that celebrates the beginning of a marriage or civil union. It is usually causes the joining of two families, the joining to of two souls, and the next chapter in a couple lives. At weddings there is a beautiful ceremony with people dressed in their finest of outfits. With the exchanging of vows and rings, along with readings, songs, lighting of a unity candle and prayers, the minister pronounces a couple husband and wife, in which leads to the couple's first kiss as a married couple.

After photos are taken, a private moment for the couple to have a brief break to themselves before the reception and the receiving line to great everyone. The new Mr. and Mrs. So and So, comes out has their first dance. This also leads to dinner, toasts and more dancing. There is the cutting of the cake, and the tossing of the bouquet and garter to see who the next ones to be married is. In which this generally leads to the happy couple leaving the reception to begin the rest of their lives together….

However… in Randy Orton's case… this was _**NOT**_ what happened…

Randy Orton busted into the room like a bullet shooting out of a gun while he was ripping off his tie and tossing it as far away from his as possible. He kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket on a chair as he then fell on the bed in a way that was like Ric Flair falls in the ring after a vicious shot to the head. He was just lying on the bed for a long time before suddenly he heard a voice saying, "Randy?"

"Any word on Sam?"

"She's gone… she has seem to have disappeared from the face of the earth."

"Well she's a runner… she was always fast."

"Randy…will you look up at me?" He refused to look up and he heard the person sighed as they slowly made their way to the bed. He felt them lay down beside him and said "Wanna talk about it?"

Randy looked to his right and smiled lightly as he saw Vanessa Eaton-Cena beside him, Vanessa and Randy were very good friends. Randy considered her more like family than a friend. Hell he was her and John's daughter Sofia's godfather and sometimes when they had time off he would stay with them since they were on the same roster plus he always enjoyed staying with them. He smiled as he looked at her, she was currently three months pregnant with her second child, but she was barely showing, plus the bridesmaid gown also helped hiding the baby bump. Randy knew that John was ecstatic to be having a second child, and he also knew that John was hoping that this child would be a boy, but John would also love to have another girl.

He rolled onto his side and said, "Hey Vanessa, yeah I guess I can talk about it." They both slowly sat up on the bed as Randy sighed, "I can not believe what happened today. This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life… how could she do this to me?" He closed his eyes for a moment as suddenly he relived the last moments of his wedding.

"_Samantha… do you take Randall to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, forsake all others only onto him until death do you part?" _

_Randy looked at his beautiful bride Samantha as he waited for her answer, he could not wait to officially call her his wife. They were standing in front of their closest friends and family, he smiled as how perfect everything was going on. He could not wait to spend the rest of his life with Samantha and have a family. He was so into his thoughts that apparently he missed what Samantha said since suddenly he heard gasps and murmurs. He looked at Sam and said, "What did you say?"_

"_I am sorry Randy," said Sam as she bowed her head, "I can't marry you." Suddenly Sam took off her engagement ring and placed it into Randy's hand. _

"_What?" said Randy with a look of disbelief, "why?" _

"_I am sorry…" was all she said before she turned and bolted up the aisle and out of the church leaving a stunned and heartbroken Randy Orton in her wake._

"Oh Randy…" said Vanessa as she gently placed her hand over his, "I am so sorry."

"I just don't understand it Vanessa," said Randy as he grabbed the ring box and opened the ring box to admire the wedding ring he had bought for Sam. "How could she leave me at the altar on our wedding day?"

"I don't know Randy, I don't know what was going on through her mind."

"You know," said Randy as he took Vanessa's hand and looked at the rings on her hand, "I honestly thought that me and Sam had with you have with John."

Vanessa looked confused as she said, "What do you mean?"

"You know, that one of a kind love, the one that you read about in story books, that love that overcomes everything. It's the kind of love that I want, and I thought I had it with Sam… but evidently I was wrong."

"Randy…" said Vanessa as she rested her head on Randy's shoulder, "I am sorry about you and Sam."

"Yeah I know, but I really thought she was the one."

"I thought so too, I saw you two together and I thought that you two were it."

"Yeah well today just proved that we both were wrong, you know… I loved her so much. Not a day went by that whenever I thought of her, my heart would race, my body would go crazy and my mind would go wild. She was the last thought before I went to sleep and the first when I got up." Randy stopped for a moment as he said, "Except…"

Vanessa picked her head with a look of confusion, "Except what?"

"When I looked into her eyes… I never saw the future in them. I never saw our future kids. I did not feel like I was complete when I was with her or felt like I was missing a part of my soul when we weren't together. When I kissed her… there was no spark… no passion…"

"Randy what are you saying?"

"I don't think that she was the one… and I don't think she is out there for me. If you look at my history with women… not one of them was "the one" for me. I have yet to feel that spark, that weak in the knees feeling. I have yet to feel the completeness in my soul… and I don't think that she is out there."

"Randy…" said Vanessa as she cupped his face in her hands, "she is out there. The future Mrs. Randy Orton _**IS**_ out there. You just have not found her yet… but one day, when you least expect it… she is going to come into your life and than… you will have that one of kind, truly madly deeply, utterly hopeless in love."

Randy snorted… I doubt that."

"Randy…" Suddenly Vanessa's husband John Cena entered the room holding two year old Sofia Catherine Cena in his arms. John was still dressed in his tuxedo and Sofia was in a cute little flower girl dress. Vanessa's eyes immediately lit up as she looked at her little girl and immediately reached for her. "There is my baby, come to mommy."

John smiled as he placed his daughter into his wife's loving arms as he said, "She has been asking for you."

"Aww my baby girl," said Vanessa as she hugged Sofia with pride, "you missed your mommy hun?"

Sofia looked up at Vanessa and smiled as she said, "Mommy, me missed mommy."

Vanessa smiled and lightly laughed as she said, "Aww, mommy missed Sofi too." She kissed her daughter's forehead and hugged her gently. Vanessa looked up at John, smiled lightly as she said, "Hey Sofi, go come and cheer up Uncle Randy." She handed Sofia to Randy and then looked up at John, "Hey you." She grabbed his tie and gently lowered him down to give him a sweet kiss.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked John with a smile.

"Sure," said Vanessa as she looked at Randy, "you mind watching her for a moment?"

"No prob," said Randy as he smiled, "take your time." After the happy couple left, Randy looked down at his goddaughter and smiled. Sofia was a replica of Vanessa, with her curly hair, and her blue-green eyes, but was a lot like her daddy. She was a very entertaining and charismatic child, who has no doubt given her parents a run for their money. "Hey baby girl," he said to Sofia."

"Hi Uncie Wandy," said Sofia as looked at Randy with love in her eyes, "no marwy today?"

Randy smiled lightly as he said, "No, no marwy today. It turned out Sam didn't want to marry me today."

"Marwy tomorrow?"

"No baby girl, Uncie Randy is not going to be getting married anytime soon."

"I sorwy," said Sofia as she snuggled into Randy's arms.

"Its ok, but I have to say you are the prettiest flower girl I have ever seen."

"Tank you," giggled Sofia.

Randy laughed as he said, "Well you are very welcome my dear." He looked out the window, "Oh my girl, I just hope that someday you find a wonderful man who will love you more than life itself and will never let you go. I hope that someday you will be so in love that you will not want to run away on him on your wedding day like Sam did on me." Randy sighed as he said, not so much to Sofia, but into the air, "Why did you leave me Sam? I just don't understand… what made you decide to not marry me? I thought you loved me, I thought that you and I were meant to be. Did something tell you otherwise? I just wished you could explain it to me. I guess no one will love or marry me."

Sofi placed her hand on Randy's cheek as she stood up and said, "Me wuv you, me marwy you." She gently placed a sweet kiss on his cheek, and wrapped hugged him tightly. Randy was amazed how touched this sweet two year old girl made him feel. While she was too young to fully understand the situation… she gave him hope that one that was made for him was truly out there. It made him forget about Sam and what had happened today.

Randy could not help but laugh as he said, "Well thank you Sofi bear… that makes me feel all better." He kissed his goddaughter's cheek and hugged her tightly

"She has that talent," said a voice and when Randy looked up, there was Vanessa and John standing in the doorway. John and Vanessa were smiling as John said, "Now what is going on here?"

Sofia looked up as her father as she said, "Dada, me marwy Uncie Wandy."

Vanessa laughed as she said, "Oh jeez, its started."

Randy rose his hands as he said, "Hey she proposed to me."

John picked up Sofia as he, "Sofi, what I am going to do with you?"

"Wuv me?" said Sofia with her innocent eyes

John immediately melted as he said, "You know I do baby girl, but you are little too young to be getting married, so you are going to have to wait. Besides its time your nap," with that said, he took his daughter out of the room.

When they left the room, Vanessa turned to Randy as she said, "You haven't lost your touch… you've got my daughter wanting to marry you."

Randy shrugged as he said, "What can I say… I am charming."

"That you are…" said Vanessa, "so John and I were talking."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and we have decided that you are going to stay with us for a while."

"Vanessa… I could not possibly do that-"

"No objections Randy… you are going to be staying with us and that's final."

Randy was going to continue to object, but when he saw the look on Vanessa's face… he knew she meant business. He took a lot of thought in this, since he really did not want to go back to St. Louis, since it would remind him of Sam. Not to mention the sympathy looks he would get from his family and hers. This was his chance to let go of what happened and in turn find himself and find the woman he truly loves.

"Ok Vanessa… you win."


	2. Ressie?

It's been a month since Randy Orton's wedding day disaster and his residency with the Cena family. The whispers and gossip from wedding has died down… there was still no word from Samantha. No one knew where she went, she did not leave a note, or a call, not even to her family. No one bothered to call the police since they had the feeling that Sam… just simply did not want to be found.

_Summerslam – Madison Square Garden – New York City, New York_

There were many matches in store tonight, championships were on the line, pride was on the line, matches to see who was the best were in store for the fans. Tonight some storylines were coming to end, while others were going to start or were going to continue after tonight. There was something in the air… and there were some surprises in store and everyone was looking forward to it.

"That was great Barbie…" said Randy with a satisfied smile, "it was a great… warm-up. Now if you will excuse me… I have to get ready for my match." He made his way to the door as he slipped his pants back on. In the last couple weeks, Randy has been with some of the divas, and a couple of fan… but John nor Vanessa knew what he was doing. He did not want them to know… but tonight was just not his night.

He opened the door as he was fixing his pants to let out, only to be greeted by Vanessa standing at the door with her hand raised to knock. Vanessa's eyes went wide as she was greet by Barbie hooking her bra. "Vanessa!" squealed Barbie with her eyes wide as she quickly threw her top on and went to the door, "bye Randy, see ya later." With that Barbie ran faster than Speedy Gonzales.

When she was gone… Randy looked at Vanessa and said, "Vanessa…I-"

"Not one word," said Vanessa as began to walk away, "my dressing room… twenty minutes." With that she was gone.

Twenty minutes later Randy entered Vanessa's dressing feeling as nervous as a kid going to the principal's office. He knew that Vanessa was not happy with what she saw… and he also knew he was going to get a major yelling at. When he entered the room, he was greeted with Vanessa sitting on the couch with her hands laced together. She looked up as she said, "Sit down Randy."

Randy sat down next to her and he sighed as she said, "Listen…"

"Randy," said Vanessa, "how long have you been with her?"

"Tonight was the first time, I have been with other girls."

"How many?"

"A couple fans… and a few of the divas."

"Have you been using protection?"

"Yes."

"Listen, I know that you are a grown man and I am only your friend-"

"Vanessa, you are family to me."

Vanessa sighed lightly as she said, "I know… but I am a little concerned with what you are doing lately. Randy, it's been only a month since Samantha left you at the altar, but what you are doing…"

"Is of my choice," said Randy, "ever since Sa… she left me at the altar. I have given up on love."

"Randy…"

"There is no one out there for me, there is no great love of a lifetime for me."

"Randy…"

"Mrs. Randy Orton is not out there, so why not have meaningless sex with every female out there!"

Vanessa let out an angry sound as she said, "Damn it to hell Randall Keith Orton! Where the hell did your brain go?! Look, I know you are hurt because of what happened last month, but what you are doing is totally reckless and stupid! This is not the Randy Orton I know. Randy are you determined to make girls pregnant? Or contract an STD? I mean where the hell is that damn brain of yours!"

"This is not the Randy Orton you know? Well you know what? This is the new and improved Randy Orton, and you are just going to have to live with it. Now just because you have your happily ever after does not mean you have to preach your holier than thou crap to-"

Randy was silenced when Vanessa suddenly slapped him as hard as she could. "Well excuse me for giving a damn about you! I welcome you into my home to give you place to reevaluate what has happened and then you become the arrogant ass that you are on TV! You know what, I can't talk to you right now this is not good for me or the baby… Get the hell out of my locker room right now!" Randy just simply walked out of the room and went into his own locker room stunned at what he had said and what had happened.

_Two hours later_

Randy entered the dressing room after his match and was greeted by Vanessa standing there. "Vanessa…"

"Randy," said Vanessa as she wiped tears from her eyes, "I am sorry for slapping you."

"No Vanessa," said Randy, "I am sorry for what I said, you're just trying to help… and I was been an ass. I am sorry. Forgive me?"

"You know I do," said Vanessa as she hugged him, "damn these hormones."

Randy laughed as he said, "Yeah, these hormones are bad. Come on, let's get you back to the hotel." With that, they left but Randy's mind was on his next lay.

_A week later_

Vanessa and Randy made up that night… but it really did not stop Randy from continuing his "actions". He was still sleeping with girls, but he was being more careful not being caught.

Randy was sitting outside staring at the lake, as a wedding gift to Vanessa, John combined the two pieces of land that they had, torn down both houses and built one big home for their growing family. Randy was currently sitting on the patio that was designed with beautiful stones, a set that was designed by Vanessa's brother Thomas, it was surrounded by beautiful flowers and had a fire pit in the center of it.

Randy was staring at the lake taking a sip from his beer and staring at the lake, and he was amazed on how peaceful it was here. He truly understood why Vanessa and John loved it here, the air was fresh, and the only sounds one could hear were of the birds and the rippling of the water. This was definitely a perfect place to raise children, it was better than St. Louis, and there were less danger than in a big city. Randy could see himself raising his own children here someday…

Randy sighed as he wondered if that would really happen for him, he looked back at history, and so far every girl had been a disaster… except for Vanessa. Of all his ex-girlfriends, Vanessa was the only one he stay friends with, despite the fact that he cheated on her with Melina, but that was only because Chris Masters paid Melina to do it in order for Vanessa to remain single to he would have her all to himself… but that clearly failed since Vanessa was happily married and Masters was currently six feet under after doing a belly flop on a car (no one speaks of him… even before his death, nobody like him).

Suddenly Randy heard the doorbell rang and he looked surprised since he was the only one home. John and Vanessa went to a doctor's appointment while Sofia was with her Uncle Bradley and his family. Randy groaned as he slowly got up and his muscles groaned in the sudden surprise of movement after being in a chair for a long time. He made his way to the front door and when he opened the door… he was stunned with what he saw.

She stood at five foot ten, her straight hair was brown with golden highlights, her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, she had curves in the right places. She looked like God took extra time to make this woman perfect, and then stopped to take a second to admire his work with pride

Randy could not believe it, his heart stopped for a moment before it began to race, his knees were suddenly becoming weak as he carefully grabbed the doorframe to stop himself from falling. His mouth started to water like he had found his oasis in a hot desert. His body had a suddenly reaction to this woman… it was a warm sensation, like snuggling under your favorite blanket.

Just then Randy realized he was staring… mentally slapped himself as he said, "Can I help you?"

The woman looked confused as she said, "I am sorry… I thought that this is the Cena residence..."

Randy smiled lightly as he said, "It is, John and Vanessa are at a doctor's appointment. The name is Randy Orton." He extended his hand to her as he smiled and said, "What is yours?"

"Theresa," said the woman with a smile of her own, "Theresa Davis." _Theresa_, Randy thought… _what a beautiful name for this beautiful angel._ Randy could not believe he was having such a reaction to this woman… and he just met him.

"Well its nice to meet your Theresa," said Randy, "John and Vanessa should be back anytime now, would you like to come in?"

"Sure," said Theresa as she came into the house, "wow this has changed so much since the last time I was here… it was still two houses." As Theresa past Randy, his nose caught a whiff of her perfume, she smiled like tropical flowers with a hint of coconuts. He was reminded of a tropical paradise and it made him think that he wanted to take this woman to paradise as he made love to her on the sand. Suddenly Randy snapped out of it… _"Whoa… were did that come from?"_

To get his mind off the naughty thoughts, he continued to talk, "Yeah John redid the house for a wedding present, it was built while they were on honeymoon for a month. It was a really nice surprise for Vanessa when they returned home. However Vanessa truly made it into their home by adding pictures and trinkets. Not to mention when Sofia was born, they added more and it felt more welcomed. I am sure that when their second child comes and well be more complete."

"Yeah it's really nice," said Theresa as she placed a hand on her slightly swollen stomach, "I am sure that I will feel that too when my baby is born."

Randy looked at her with surprise and then down to her stomach as then at that moment he noticed that she was pregnant. He could not believe that he did not notice that, but then again he really did not noticed anything from the neck down since he was amazed by her face. "Wow you're pregnant?"

"Yeah about four months along."

"Oh congrats," said Randy and then he changed the subject, "So how do you know the Cena's?"

"Well actually I just know Vanessa, I have not met John or Sofia yet."

"How is that possible?"

"Well I-"

Just then the door opened as Vanessa and John entered the house, just then Vanessa looked over and her eyes popped opened as she said, "Ressie?"


	3. Dual Pregnancy

"Ressie?"

Theresa Davis smiled at the nickname, she had not heard it in several years. She knew that immediately that her nearest and dearest friend had arrived. She had been waiting for this day for so long, it was way too long since she had seen her and now the moment had arrived and Theresa could not have been happier. She was so caught up with Randy Orton that she did not even hear Vanessa enter the house. She looked at Vanessa and her smile grew wider as she opened her arms and said, "Hello Nessie."

Vanessa squealed in delight as she dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around Theresa, "Oh my God! It has been far too long!"

Theresa laughed as she hugged Vanessa tightly and said, "I know! It has been way too long!"

The girls pulled away and held each others hands as they both looked down and said at the same time, "You're pregnant!"

Vanessa smiled as she said, "Four months along, you?"

"Oh my God! Me too!" laughed Theresa as they hugged again, "do you realize what this mean?"

"That we finally achieved the dream that we wanted? To be pregnant at the same time?" The girls squealed as Vanessa, "I wonder if we will have a boy and a girl, so that they can get married!"

"Well that can easily happen too if we have two boys or two girls."

"That's true too," said Vanessa, "but my God the years have treated you so well."

"And married life has treated you so well."

Just then Vanessa realized that her husband was in the room looking at her confused as hell, "Shit… sorry sweetie, Theresa this is my husband John Cena. John, my love this is Sofia's godmother and my bestest friend since we were babies Theresa Davis."

"So this is the infamous Theresa Davis that I have been hearing so much about," said John as he extended his hand to her, "well Theresa it's very nice to finally meet you."

Theresa smiled as she could not help but hug John as she said, "and it's nice to finally meet the man who won Vanessa's heart. I have heard so much about you and all the wonderful things you have done for her." She looked at John as she said, "You know Vanessa, he is exactly as you described him to me when we were teenagers."

Vanessa looked at John and suddenly laughed as she said, "Oh my God you are right… I never thought about that until now."

John looked confused as he said, "What do you mean?"

Vanessa and Theresa looked at each other before Vanessa wrapped her around Theresa as she said, "When Theresa and I were like fifteen, we were chilling at the beach staring at the stars like we usually did, and we decided to describe the perfect man. I described a man who would be there for me during the roughest of times, a man who when I was in his arms I feel safe and secure, someone who will provide for me and my children and make me the happiest person in the world." She walked up to John, wrapped her arm around him and smiled as she said, "and she is right, that night… I described you to a tee. I never realized that until now." John and Vanessa smiled at each other before sharing a long sweet kiss while Randy and Theresa watch in envy.

Randy interrupted the happy couple when he said, "Hold on… I thought Melissa was your best friend, she was your maid of honor at your wedding."

Vanessa smiled as she said, "Well she is… but I did not meet her till about fourth grade, but Theresa is my bestest friend and she was supposed to be my matron of honor…"

Vanessa looked at Therese who smiled lightly as she said, "but I could not leave since my husband was stationed in Iraq and I was also at a photo shoot in Australia"

"Theresa is one of the best photographers in the world," said Vanessa with pride, "she has done some of the biggest celebrity weddings, photo shoots, and magazine layouts all over the world. Hell she has even done photos for-"

"OK Vanessa that's enough!" said Theresa with a laugh, "Stop embarrassing me!"

"I can't help it, I am so proud of my girl!"

"Well what about you? Ms. Six time WWE Women's Champion? First ever female WWE Champion?"

"Thanks for reminding me…" said Randy, "I was the one she defeated."

Vanessa smirked as she said, "Can I help it that I am better than you?"

"Correct me if I am wrong" said Randy, "but didn't your husband distract me in order for you to get the roll-up?"

"See, I am better than you," said Vanessa, "Since I did not get distracted by my husband and got the pin. Besides I only held it for two months."

"It was still enough to make history," said Theresa, "and I am sure that your husband was very proud of his wife."

"I was," said John as he wrapped his arm around his wife, "considering she had given birth to Sofia about five months earlier and had only returned to the ring about a month prior to the match. She handled herself very well in the match, even Vince McMahon was impressed with her. The fans were even amazed how she handled the match, usually when the divas are put against a male superstar, they are usually weaklings, but not Vanessa, she refused to be like that, so she fought like one of the guys. Vanessa is one of the most respected women in our business."

Theresa smiled as she said, "That's my girl, she was always the most respected person in high school, of course being the president of the student council all for years, and the editor of both the newspaper and the yearbook, while also captain of the softball and basketball teams. While do this and working for her dad's restaurant, it was amazing that she did all this and still managed to be the top of our class."

Vanessa smiled lightly as she said, "Well working in a restaurant taught me how to handle everything under pressure and deadlines. So I could handle everything and blink an eye."

John smiled as she said, "And that is why you can handle being a WWE Diva and as a family woman as well."

"Yeah," said Vanessa as she looked around, "speaking of family… where is Kyle? I have missed him terribly." She looked at the guys and said, "

Theresa sighed lightly as she said, "Kyle was killed in Iraq three years ago."

Vanessa was stunned as she said, "Oh my god, I am so sorry Ressie, I did not know. If I had known…"

"Nessie," said Theresa as she smiled lightly, "It's OK… there was nothing anyone could have done, and anyway I was in Paris when it happened. Besides, it was around the time you were still with Jason…." She drifted off and everyone understood why.

"Wait a sec…" said Randy, "if you husband died three years ago, how is it that you are four months pregnant?"

Theresa thought for a moment before saying, "Well… at the time of his death, we were trying to have a child. Where were going through some in-vitro… and we had frozen some of his… you know, and then finally four months ago it has lead up to this." She placed her hands on her stomach and smiled, "So in a way, Kyle will live on forever."

"Wow…" said Randy, "that is amazing."

John nodded in agreement as he placed his hand on Vanessa's stomach, "I feel that way when I look at Sofia and when this one comes to the world, I will feel even more lucky."

"Indeed," said Vanessa as she said, "now I don't know about you guys, but I am starving..."

"Oh me too," said Theresa, "I am hungry too."

"Well, that's that then," said John, "why do you two lovely ladies sit down, while us men make lunch."

Randy looked at John and said with a whinny voice, "John… why do I have to make lunch?"

Without missing a beat Theresa said, "Would you rather be carrying this baby, cause I would gladly give you this job."

Vanessa smiled as she said, "So would I, how would you like to carry both of our babies? Cause I would love to get back into the ring without risking the baby."

Randy looked at the girls, then quickly smiled as he said, "Come on John, we have lunch to make." With that pulled a very confused looking John into the kitchen while the girls laughed and went into the living room.

A couple hours later the foursome were sitting in the living room laughing as Theresa and Vanessa were telling a story about their past. "OK…" said Theresa, "so it was me, Vanessa, and our boyfriends of the time. I was see Jason and she was seeing David-"

"No it's the other way," said Vanessa, "I was seeing Jay and you were seeing Dave."

"Oh right," said Theresa as she waved her hand, "that was the problem, they were twin brothers… identical twins. Anyway, so we were at Eaton's lake house that they would stay in about a week before school. This was the first time that Vanessa got to stay there without the rest of the family, and she got to stay there under the provision that I was there… and no boys."

"Oh God," said John, "I know where this is going."

"Anyway…" said Vanessa as she shook her head, "Dave and Jay came to surprise us, and I had been trying like hell to get them out of there since I had a feeling that either mom or dad were gonna come up to the house. However…"

"If you saw Dave and Jay," said Theresa, "you would completely understand why it was hard to get them out."

"Anyway," said Vanessa, "we let them stay, but I told them it could only be a couple hours… unfortunately that did not happen."

"So it was about two am," said Theresa, "and both couples were in some heavy making out… suddenly there were headlights."

"Sure enough, as I predicted my father showed up… and we had to hide Dave and Jay…"

"Where did you end up hiding them?" asked Randy.

Theresa and Vanessa looked at each other, "They ran straight into the lake… and hid underwater… but of course neither one could hold their breath, plus her dad being a cook and having the great sense of smell… and ended up finding them."

"Our punishment was doing the dishes for the rest of the summer…" said Vanessa, "was washing the dishes as the restaurant for the rest of the summer."

"You and Theresa?"

"And the boys as well," said Theresa, "it was dad's way to be paid for his silence."

"And let me tell you, doing dishes during the dinner rush…" at the same time both Theresa and Vanessa said, "Sucks ass."

Everyone started laughing as Vanessa and Theresa leaned on each other to support each other. "Oh man," said Theresa, "we had some good times back then."

"Yeah, and we will more good times since I am never letting years get in between us ever again." Vanessa smiled lightly as she then had a thought, "Where are you staying Theresa?"

"Well… I am currently looking for a place up here since I don't want to raise my baby in a big city like LA. Plus my parents would be happen if I was home since this is their only grandbaby so far."

Vanessa thought for a minute as she said, "I know the house next door is for sale. Hell it's been vacant for about a year now. Which is surprising since I would think people would kill in order to live next door to two WWE superstars."

Theresa smiled lightly as she said, "That would be wonderful, but I don't think I could handle a home by myself… plus I doubt I could get it alone."

Randy thought for a moment before he said, "I'll get it with you, it was time I got out of this house anyway."

"Randy-" said Vanessa trying to argue but Randy stopped her

"No Vanessa, I know what you are going to say, but I think its time I got out onto my own" said Randy, "Besides, I had also been looking at that house since I really have no plans to go back to St. Louis. Plus it would also benefit Theresa with her being pregnant, I can be there when she needs something in case she has to go on bed rest or something."

Theresa looked at Randy with surprise as she said, "You would seriously move in with me considering you only met me today?"

"Well, from what I learned about you today," said Randy, "I think you and me would get along great and become really good friends… so this would be a good chance for us to get to know each other better. Plus I think it would be good for the baby, so Ms. Davis what do ya say?"

Theresa could not believe that a complete stranger would be willing to do something like this, but from what Vanessa had told her, he was a great friend that she could trust. Plus deep down she honestly would feel a lot safer with a man in the house especially in her condition. So she smiled and said, "All right, Mr. Orton… you have a deal."


	4. Honey I am Home

A month had gone by since Theresa arrived at the Cena home and she could not believe how things had happened. She was currently sitting in the newly furnished living room and was smiled as enjoyed the beautiful view of the lake. Since the day she visited Vanessa, Theresa and Randy moved into their new home. Luckily for them there were a few bedrooms, so they were not worried about living situation. Theresa claimed the master bedroom at Randy's request and she did not object since it also had a master bathroom, plus it was a big bedroom.

Randy and Theresa had become really good friends in the month since they met, Randy had been a gentleman with Theresa. He had been wonderful with her, taking her to her doctors appointments, he would rub her back and feet when she would feel uncomfortable, make nice meals and he has even went out at 2 am to get a food she was craving.

Theresa then placed a hand on her swelling stomach as she looked out the window as she thought about the baby she was carrying. It was going to be hard raising this child on her own without Kyle by her side. She knew that women raised kids on their own, but secretly wished that Kyle was still around. 

Granted, Kyle died while serving his country, but she secretly wished he was around to see this little one grow up. To teach this child right from wrong, to play catch, or have tea parties or build a tree house or do many things with the child. It was going to be hard to raise this child without a father… despite the fact that Theresa knew there was going to be male influences in her child's life, she really wished that the baby had a male in his or hers life to call daddy.

Just then Theresa heard the front door open and Randy saying, "Honey I am home!" Theresa smiled as she looked up and smiled as she saw Randy standing there with his suitcase in one hand a bouquet of flowers in the other. This had become a weekly ritual with them, and Theresa never got tired of it.

"Hi sweetie," said Theresa as she slowly got up and walked up him, "you look a little beaten up."

"Yeah well you look a little knocked up," said Randy with his usual smirk as he handed her the flowers, "but you still look beautiful." He kissed her cheek, then bent down and kissed Theresa's stomach. "Hi little one."

"Rough week?" said Theresa, "you look like hell." 

"Yeah it was a rough one," Randy said as he stood up straight and smiled as he then said, "but on the bright side…" He grabbed the WWE Championship from his bag, "I am champion again."

"Wait," said Theresa as she looked at him with confusion, "I thought John was the champion…"

"Yeah well," said Randy as he nervously rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, "John kinda… sorta got… injured."

"Injured!" said Theresa with a tone of shock, "What happened?"

"Vanessa did not tell you?" asked Randy.

"No," said Theresa as she said, "I had not heard anything from Vanessa or John. What happened?"

Randy sighed as he said, "Well, as you know at the PPV John and I were supposed to have a last man standing match." 

"Were?" said Theresa, "why do I have a baby feeling about this?

"Well on Raw last night, I had to attack John to prove a point… and when I RKOed him on the announcer's table… I kinda tore his pectoral muscle."

"WHAT!" screamed Theresa before she could get on with her rant Randy stopped her

"Theresa," said Randy, "the baby." Theresa took a big breath and Randy continued as he said, "It was an accident, and beside John apparently has had problems for the last three months… and he landed wrong when I RKOed him, so it was the last nail on the coffin. Don't worry, John already had the surgery yesterday, which is why I am home later than normal."

"So how is he doing?"

"He is doing good, already is biting a the bit to get into rehab to get back into the ring…"

"And how is Vanessa dealing with this?"

"Well…" said Randy, "as for Vanessa, when she heard about the injury… in a hormonal rage… gave me this." He pointed to the shiner on his left eye, "but she apologized soon after, granted I also kinda deserved it. She is not real happy with Vince since now he is going to have her as my manager until John comes back. She wanted to stay home with John since she is getting closer to her due date and she is worried that with a two year old, but John refused to let her do that. I tell you that man is as stubborn as a mule."

"Speaking of Sofia, she is napping upstairs." Ever since Theresa moved in, she had been watching Sofia while everyone was on the road, she wanted the practice and she had thoroughly enjoyed since it was giving her practice for when her little one comes. "Well I am sure that John and Vanessa can handle this. Hell from what you have told me about what they went through before they got married, I know they are going to make it through anyway."

"Yeah, I know they are. By the way, how are you feeling?" They had walked to the kitchen and Randy began to make lunch without a second thought.

"I am great," said Theresa as she placed the flowers into the vase after she removed the now wilted ones and refilled the vase with fresh water, "the baby is great and moving around like crazy." Theresa placed the flowers on the kitchen table as Randy was setting down lunch. They sat together and began to eat lunch, "Although I am going to little stir crazy since I had moved up here, I have not gotten any major jobs, although it's ok, most of the jobs were majorly stressful since I had to put up with celebrities who would take forever to get the perfect shot… I swear a "good" photo shoot half a day then I would have to do another one within an hour of the first on ending."

Randy thought for a moment and smiled as he said, "Well why don't for work for the WWE?"

Theresa tilted her head with surprise as she asked, "World Wrestling Entertainment? Hmm, I don't think I have done anything for them. I don't know Randy, the stress of taking pictures in the ring-"

"No no," said Randy as he rose his hand, "I mean just do the photo shoots for the magazines and everything. I will admit I kinda talked to Vince about it, and I showed him some of your work."

"You did this behind my back?" asked Theresa with a look of surprise, and as much as she wanted to yell at him, she was curious. So she told a deep breath as she said, "So what did he have to say?"

"Well…" said Randy as he then smiled, "Vince, Shane AND Stephanie all loved your work and Vince said he wanted you to come work for him."

Theresa smiled as she said, "Are you serious? He wants me?"

"Yes, Stephanie practically begged Vince to hire you since she recognized your work." Randy watched Theresa's face as she began to process the information that he had given her. He then grabbed an envelope to her as he said, "This is the contract, and Vince is determined to get you working for him."

"Is he aware of my condition?"

"Yes he knows, and he is making sure that you have everything you need so that you are comfortable and that you are not too stressed. Hell, Vanessa is still going to the ring, granted she is managing John and not fighting, but she is handling it very well. Randy looked at Theresa and placed his hand over hers. "So what do you say? Well you come and work for us?"

Theresa looked at the contract making sure there was everything was in order, but at the same time, she was slightly distracted by Randy's hand over hers. She glanced at the hands for a moment, his fingers were long and slender, she could feel the warmth radiating through her body and she felt a strong shiver go through her. She mentally shook her head as she looked back at the contract.

Five minutes later after she read the same sentence twenty times and Randy had yet to removed his hand from hers; she placed the contract on the table, signed it and said, "I guess I am photographer for World Wrestling Entertainment." 

Randy could not help but leap up and pull her into his arms with a hug as he excitedly said, "This is great! I am wicked excited!" Randy could not help but notice how nice Theresa fitted in his arms, and then he felt the baby kick his stomach, he smiled as he then said, "I guess the baby is too."

Theresa laughed as she said, "Yeah I am excited too."

Randy smiled when the baby kicked again and he pulled away as he said, "Wow, this one is quite a kicker, I think we have a little wrestler on our hands." He placed his hands on her stomach as he could not help but smile as he could feel the baby move. Ever since he and Theresa moved in together he could not help but feel a connection to this child. While he knew that the baby was not his, he could not help but feel like it was his own. He could not help but wonder what this little one would be like, what would they look like, what he or she would be like as a teenager. Randy slightly looked at Theresa and could not help but wonder what it would like being…

As Randy was lost in his thoughts Theresa could not help but watch him, she smiled lightly when he placed his hands on her stomach. She felt a little sad since she wondered if Kyle would have been like this he was alive. She also felt bad for Randy since Vanessa had told her about Sam and she knew that Randy wanted a family so badly. As she felt the baby move, she also could not help but feel the warmth of Randy's hands coursing through her body. She looked at down at his hands and could not help but admire how long his fingers were as well as how nicely his hands covered her stomach. She secretly wondered what it his hands feel like against her bare…

Theresa and Randy's thoughts were broken when they heard "Auntie Wesa? Uncie Wandy?" They both looked down and saw little Sofia standing in the doorway holding her blanket and her teddy bear while rubbing her eyes.

Randy smiled as he turned to Sofia and opened his arms to her as he said, "Hey Sofi Bear, did you have a good nap?" Sofia nodded as sleepily walked up to Randy and wrapped her arms around him to hug him. Randy stood up with Sofia in his arms and hugged her while he kissed her temple. He always loved holding this little girl, Randy always was happy when he saw Sofia, she always knew how to cheer him up and to make him laugh. He could not help but remember when she cheered him up after the wedding fiasco, it was the most touching thing some had ever done for him and he could not think of a way to ever repay her. "Are you hungry?" Sofia nodded and Randy took her to the counter where he placed her as he made her a snack.

As Randy was tending to Sofia, Theresa was watching them with a smile and she knew that Randy would be a terrific father. She always watched him with Sofia and she was amazed with how he was. Vanessa and John both told her that Randy was terrific with all the wrestlers' kids as well as his nieces and nephews. She absently placed her hands on her stomach and thought… maybe, just maybe, Randy Orton could be the right man to be the father for her child.


	5. Its a

_A month later_

"All right Maria," said Theresa as she figured out the next photo, "I want to you lower your chin just a bit and tilt it to the left." Maria Kanellis did what she was told and then Theresa said, "OK, now give a flirty look, make them think, I am interested in you, please talk to me." OK, lower your chin just a little more… now move your upper body toward me… little more, perfect." She took the final picture and with a smile of satisfaction, "OK Maria, we are done. Would you like to take a look at your photos?"

"Of course," said Maria as she walked over to the computer while Theresa added the last ten photos she took and opened the folder to show all of them. Theresa watched with a smirk on her face as Maria eyed every photo and when she finished Maria said, "Wow… this have to be the best photos I have ever seen, this is better than any of the other photo shoot I have done."

"How you mean?" asked Theresa as she tilted her head with a look of confusion.

"Well," said Maria as she turned to face Theresa, "generally the photographers who take pictures are generally male, and they are all about have all us divas in the skimpiest of outfits… basically T&A, but you… you are more about the emotions, elegance and classy but with a touch of sexiness. I have seen a lot of your work and I was so excited when Vince told me I would get to work with you."

"Oh well thank you Maria," said Theresa as she placed her camera on the desk, "I never get tired of hearing that. So do you have a favorite picture?"

Maria once again looked at the photos and smiled as she pointed to a photo, "That one… why?"

Theresa smiled as she printed the photo Maria choose out and once it dried she placed in an envelope and handed it to her. "Here you go."

"Are you serious? I rarely get photos from the photographers, let alone a Theresa Davis photo."

"Well, you deserve it, you are the first diva or superstar I have taken a picture of, and I thought it would be cool if you got one memento. Plus I am going to keep this first photo for myself." 

"Well thank you," said Maria as she hugged Theresa, "and I am looking forward to working with you again."

"Well I am sure that you are going to be able two in the next three months before," Theresa placed her hands on her stomach, "this little one arrives." 

Maria smiled as she said, "So are you going to find out what you are having?"

Theresa thought for a moment and she smiled lightly as she said, "I have been thinking about, but at the same time I want to be surprised ya know?"

"Yeah," said Maria, "although Vanessa told me while she was pregnant with Sofia, it drove her nuts not knowing."

"Yeah," said Theresa as she leaned against the desk, "Vanessa told me that too, and I know she is going to find out what she is having this time. I am considering finding out." 

Just then Randy entered the studio with Vanessa right behind him, Theresa smiled since she knew that she had to take their pictures for their storyline, but what surprised Theresa was that John was there with them. Vanessa looked at Theresa and her smile went wide as she walked up to Theresa and said, "We found out what we are having."

"What?" said Theresa as she grabbed Vanessa's hands with excitement as she was wondering what the gender was.

Vanessa looked at John for a moment, and her smile went wider. "A boy," said Vanessa as she giggled lightly, "we are having a son."

Maria squealed of joy as she hugged Vanessa and John, "Oh congrats you guys! This is exciting for you two."

"Thanks Maria," said Vanessa, "we are both excited."

"Oh my god!" said Theresa as she hugged her tightly, "congratulations!" She then turned to John as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "And to you poppa. I bet you are excited about getting a son."

John smiled lightly as he said, "I would have loved this little one if it was a daughter too, but honestly it doesn't matter to me, I love my kids all the same." 

"Aww how cute," said Maria as she turned to Vanessa, "so have you thought of a name."

Vanessa nodded as she said, "Yeah we are debating between Joseph Robert and Nicholas James."

"Well either way this little guy is going to be loved no matter what." John kneeled down and kissed Vanessa's stomach just as the baby kicked and John smiled as he said, "Oh yeah we have the second generation of Cena in there."

Vanessa laughed as she rolled her eyes, "Oh jeez, already he starts with that. I am sure that Vince will be calling us the minute the kid can walk. Knowing our luck, our son will hate wrestling."

The foursome laughed as Theresa said, "How are you doing John? How is the shoulder?"

"Its good," said John, "doctors' say I am way ahead of schedule."

"Well its because he rehabs like a madman," said Vanessa, "he is really determined to get back in the ring as quick as possible. Not to mention have more mobility since our son is coming in three months not to mention handling a two year old with a bummed wing is hectic. I've have everyone alternating days to be with him."

"Yeah," said John, "and the family drives me nuts, only Sofia seems to be the sane one considering she really does not know what is going on."

"Anyway," said Vanessa, "Theresa when is your appointment?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," said Theresa, "and I still don't know if I am going to find out. Randy you still coming with me?"

"Of course," said Randy, "I am looking forward to it."

_The following afternoon_

Randy pulled the car into the parking spot and shut off the ignition, he then turned to Theresa as he said, "You ready?"

"Yeah I am ready," said Theresa as she placed her hands on her stomach, "are you ready?"

"Yeah," said Randy as he got out of the car, made his way around the car, and helped Theresa out of the car gently.

Theresa smiled as she said, "Thank you, you always take good care of me." She slipped her hand through his arm and they walked into the doctor's office. When they arrived at the main desk, Theresa smiled as she said, "Hi, I am Theresa Davis I have a appointment with Dr. Jameson."

"Of course," said the receptionist, "have a seat and she will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," said Theresa and they both sat down. She turned to Randy and smiled lightly as she said, "I am nervous."

"Resa," said Randy as he placed a hand over hers, "I am sure the baby is fine. So are you going to find out if it is a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know…"

Just then Dr. Nicole Jameson opened the door and said, "Theresa Davis?" Theresa looked up and smiled as they both stood up and made their way to Dr. Jameson. "Follow me." A few moments later they entered the examination room and Dr. Jameson turned to them, "Hello Theresa, hello Randy, how are we today."

"I am good," said Randy with a smile.

"I am great," said Theresa, "and so is this one from what I am figuring."

"That's good," said Nicole as she said, "all right Theresa, if Mr. Orton doesn't mind I would like to do a quick examination."

"No problem," said Randy, "I'll be right outside." Randy walked out of the room and waited while the doctor tended to Theresa.

_A while later…_

"OK Theresa," said Dr. Jameson, "you are doing great you are right on schedule at 28 weeks and now its time for the sonogram. Now before we get started I have to ask… are we finding out the gender of the baby?"

Theresa thought for a moment and then looked at Randy before she looked at Dr. Jameson and said, "Yes, I want to know."

"OK," said Dr. Jameson as she placed the gel on Theresa's stomach and then turned on the machine."

_Later the night at the Cena's home_

Vanessa and John were cooking dinner while Sofia was upstairs in her room, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Vanessa and John looked at each with confusion, "Are you expecting someone?" asked Vanessa.

"No…" said John, "is your other man arriving thinking I am on the road."

"OK, first of all, screw you," said Vanessa with a laugh, "and second of all, you know there is no other man… why else do you keep me pregnant? I'll go see who it is." Vanessa kissed her cheek and walked to the door where she was greet by Theresa and Randy. "Ressie! Randy!" She hugged and kissed both of them, "This is certainly a surprise! John its Theresa and Randy."

John popped his head out of the kitchen as he said, "Oh hey guys! Come on in, we were just making dinner."

Vanessa smiled as she took them into the living as she said, "What brings you by?"

Theresa and Randy looked at each other as Theresa smiled, "Well, I found out what I am having."

Vanessa looked at Theresa with surprise as she said, "You did? I thought you weren't going to find out?"

"Well I was," said Theresa, "but at the least minute I decided why not, plus it will help me get the nursery ready. Plus Randy here nagged me to find out."

"Hey…" said Randy, "I was curious."

"So?" said Vanessa, "What are you having?"

Theresa smiled widely as she said, "I am having… a girl."

"OH MY GOD!" squealed Vanessa as she hugged Theresa, "Congrats girl! Having a little girl is a wonderful thing!"

"I know," said Theresa, "I am looking forward to having my… daughter. Oh my God, I am having a girl!"

"Here," said Vanessa as she grabbed Theresa's hand, "let's go look at some of Sofia's clothes and things, since I know you are going to need them slightly more than I do right now." 

With that the girls left the room, while Randy just sat there lost in his own thoughts. Just then his thoughts were broken when he heard, "You OK Ran? You've been sitting there for like ten minutes while I was calling your name." 

Randy looked up and saw John standing there, Randy smiled lightly as he said, "Yeah I am fine. I was just thinking about today." As John sat down next to him Randy continued, "I was sitting there, holding Theresa's hand while the doctor was administering the sonogram… and the minute I heard that baby's heartbeat and saw the baby on the monitor, there was a rush of emotions inside of me. I just felt… this strong connection to the baby. The minute she told us it was a girl… my eyes had started to tear, and could not help but kiss Theresa's temple. It was like that little girl was mine, that it was really my baby Theresa was carrying. Theresa and I looked at each other and… and…" Randy lost his voice as he relived every moment.

John smiled lightly as he placed his hand on Randy's shoulder as he said, "I know the feeling… it was like that when Vanessa was pregnant with Sofia. When I saw that first sonogram, it brought on so many emotions. I felt it again when I saw my son, if you think the sonogram is something… wait till that baby is born."

Randy looked at John as he said, "But should I really be feeling this way? I mean, this child is not mine, but of her dead husbands'. While I was feeling this strong connection for this child, at the same time I knew that this was not my true place. It should have been Kyle with Theresa… not me."

John sighed lightly as he said, "I understand that, but Randy, you were there, not Kyle. Kyle is gone, but you are still here and I am sure that Theresa was happy that you were there. I am sure you realize how hard this must be for her, being pregnant with her dead husband's child? Granted it took three years after his passing for this to happen, but Theresa took the risk and got pregnant with his child knowing that she was going to raise it on her own. I am sure that she was happy that you were there to be supportive and give her strength even though she probably did not let you know."

Randy looked at John as he thought about what John had just said, and he knew that John was right. "You're John, this has got to be hard for Theresa, and I am glad to be there for her during this time. Although I am wondering if I am getting too close for comfort."

"How you mean?"

"Well…" said Randy, "I am there for Theresa, I help out around the house, go out late at night for those late night cravings, and I take her to the doctors and what not. I am acting like…"

"Her husband?"

"Yeah, and I am wondering what would if happen if Theresa gets too dependant on me and if I get attached to the baby…"

"Whoa whoa Randy," said John, "you are rushing things just a bit my friend. It sounds like you really care for Theresa."

Randy sighed as he looked at John, "John… when Sam left me at the altar a few months ago… I lost all hope. I thought that love would never come to me, that I would never get what you and Vanessa have. Honestly John, I looked back on all my realtionships, and I realized honestly the only good one I had was honestly when I was with Vanessa." John was going interrupt, but Randy stopped him, "John before you say anything, I know that it was never meant to be between her and me. I knew you two were meant to be when I first saw you together and while you were in a coma. Anyway, when Sam left me, all my hopes and dreams were gone… so I went into a stage of one night stands and meaningless sex. Vanessa caught me after I did it with Kelly… and then I tried to be more discrete… but then I opened that door and there was Theresa. I swear to you John, my heart stopped for a moment. It was one of those romantic movies kind of moments, I swear I thought my knees were going to give way. My mouth started to water like I had found an oasis in the desert, I swear John, I thought I heard music playing. Today John, seeing the baby on the monitor… it made me want to be a family with Theresa and the baby. I want that… and I think I want with Theresa."

John smiled and chuckled lightly, "That is exactly how I felt when I first met Vanessa… all soaking wet from that damn sink. Granted I still carried the burden of Stacy and Michael on my mind and heart, but the moment I looked into those beautiful blue-green eyes, I was gone, hook, line and sinker. Despite the challenges she and I endure, with Stacy's death weighing on my mind, when I went into the coma, when Masters kidnapped her… in the end the love she and I shared was so strong that it overcame the odds. Now we are happily married, we have a beautiful little girl and now, we have a son on the way. I can truly say I am blessed with everything I have. Randy, you have been my best friend since our days in OVW, you and I have had many great memories and battles in and outside of the ring. Here is some advice from a man who has overcame the odds to get where he is today… if you think Theresa is the one for you… then take the chance. If Theresa does not want you, then cut the ties and go, but if Theresa does want, then take the ball and run with it and don't let anyone get in the way. Now what's it going to be Randy, are you going to sit there and do nothing, or are you going to take a chance?"

Randy looked at John and just then heard the girl laughing as they entered the room, Randy and Theresa made eye contact. Theresa smiled at Randy, Randy smiled back and then without breaking eye contact, he told John, "I am taking a chance."

_Author note: Wow! Two chapters in three days… that is a record for me! Considering it usually takes me a month to get one up. Well… since I currently don't have cable, I guess I had to do something to distract me and I had major momentum this week. Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. So now we know, the Cena's are having a boy and Theresa is having a girl! Oooooh._

_So here is where you guys come in, I have an two names for each child and its driving me nuts to decide, it changes endlessly, so what do you guys think?_

_Boy: Joseph Robert or Nicholas James_

_Girl: Angelina Hope or Catherine Marie_


	6. See How It Goes

A couple days later Theresa pulled into the parking lot, one she had not parked into for a few years. She sat in the car for a few months and collected all thoughts before she opened the door, grabbed something from the passenger seat and hopped out. She smiled lightly as she felt the gentle sea breeze coming off the ocean as she continued down the path. She looked around as she could not believe how silent it was during the day, although she was sure it was more silent at night without the sounds from the birds and people.

After a few feet, she turned to the right as she continued on the familiar path, and with every step her heart began to race, her hands got clammy as she knew she was almost there. A little while later she sighed as she turned to the left, counted to ten, stopped and finally turned to the right. She sighed as she kneeled down and looked at the familiar stone that was carved with the words.

_**Sgt. Kyle David Johnson Jr.**_

_**October 17**__**th**__** 1980 – February 10**__**th**__** 2005**_

_**Beloved son, brother and husband**_

_**Taken before his time serving his country**_

_**In order to make the world a safer place for his family**_

_**He will forever be loved and missed**_

Theresa kneeled down as she smiled lightly and removed the weeds that had slightly overgrown over the grave as she said, "Hi baby, I am so sorry that I have not been here in a long time. It's been hard to get back to Seabrook these last few years with my job, you would have been so excited with who I have met these last years." She looked to the east and smiled lightly as she said, "You always like this part of the cemetery, since you do get a view of the ocean, I know that you love the ocean… I knew that this would have been the place you wanted to be buried in."

She tossed the weeds into the bag she brought and took it to the nearest trash bag and made her way back to the grave. "Well, anyway I am here to wish you a Happy Birthday. Twenty-eight years old today, wow, its hard to believe that today is your birthday, I wish you were here, we would have fun today." She smiled sadly as she said, "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you something," she opened her coat to show her swollen stomach, "I am pregnant with your baby my love, and guess what… it's a little girl." She smiled as she said, "I remember how you always wanted a little girl, you wanted daddy's little girl. I was always surprised with you wanted a daughter in instead of a son."

"You remember Vanessa Eaton? She is married to John Cena now… can you believe that? John Cena! I remember you telling me when you met him back in 2003, you were so excited that you got to meet him. Yeah she married him three years now, and not only do they have a little girl, but now they are expecting their second child… and they are having a son. Vanessa is so excited to having a son, and so is John."

"Anyway," said Theresa as she took out a picture, "this is our little girl Ky, isn't she beautiful? The name is still undecided, but I have had a lot of help decide what it will be. I have a good feeling she is going to look a bit like you. Plus I think with the way she has been moving, I think she is going to be an athlete like you too, although she could also be creative like me. Either way it is like you are still alive…" Theresa sighed lightly as she wiped the tear from her eye, "God baby… I still can't believe you are gone… I know I know it's been almost for years… but I still can't believe that you are no longer here on this earth. I still can remember the last time you were here…" Theresa looked to the right and she could see their last moment together…

_2004_

"_Do you really have to go back?" asked Theresa Johnson as she wrapped her arms around her husband as tightly as she could so he would not leave. "You just got home from your tour." She hated the idea of him going back to Iraq, especially with all the bloodshed that was occurring. He had just came home from the first tour only two months prior and she had been enjoying it so much, but a week ago Kyle had received his orders to go back._

"_You know I have to…" said Sgt. Kyle David Johnson as he rested his forehead against hers, "although these last couple months have been great. Especially the practice we have been doing to start our family." Kyle raised his eyebrows as Theresa rolled her eyes while blushing. _

"_Kyle…" sighed Theresa as she said, "What am I going to do with you?"_

"_Love me?" asked Kyle innocently as he gave a puppy dog look, "Just love me."_

_Theresa smiled sadly as she said, "You know I love you with my heart and soul."_

"_And I love you Theresa, with everything I have and more. Don't worry Resa," said Kyle as he kissed her long and sweetly, "I will be home before you know it… and then once this last tour is done… I am completely and utterly yours… and maybe while I am gone… you will become pregnant."_

"_Oh sure," said Theresa, "I will get pregnant and you will be in Iraq while I have the symptoms of pregnancy and you won't be here for me to yell at you."_

_Theresa and Kyle laughed as he said, "Oh you know the minute you are in labor, I will be there for you, but right now… I need to get on the base, we leave in the morning."_

"_Do you have everything?"_

"_Yep," said Kyle, "including our wedding picture, the one I always liked." He sighed as he began to grab his bag just as he heard the honking of the horn. "Well… it's time for me to go."_

_Theresa sighed as she said, "No… I don't want to you go." She clung to him tighter as tears started to fall from her eyes, "don't go… let's run away."_

_Kyle smiled sadly as he said, "You know we can't do that… we can't run away. Do you really want me to go to the brig for years?" Theresa shook her head no as Kyle smiled lightly, "Don't worry baby, I will be back soon, I will be back before you can miss me." He cupped Theresa's face and gave her one long sweet passionate last kiss. _

_Theresa opened her eyes, smiled as she said, "I love you."_

"_I love you too…" and with that Kyle grabbed his bag and walked to the door frame, and before he left the house, he looked back, smiled at her and walked out the door not that was their last moment together._

Theresa wiped the tears from her eyes as she said, "I wished we had run away maybe you would still be… no, I know that you did want you lived what you did. You defended our country with proud so that our family would be safe from terrorists." She smiled lightly as she said, "Well you did what did best, and you gave your life for it. You know, I did hate you for the first couple months… but at end I know you did what you loved and I love you for it."

Theresa sighed lightly a while later as she placed the flower on the grave and then sat down facing similar the way that Kyle was laid down, "A lot has changed since you died… I stayed with photography as you know, you would be so proud of me. I have become on of the best photographers in the world, and currently I work for World Wrestling Entertainment. You would have been nagging me to bring you along to the shoots. As I had told you earlier, I am having your baby, I finally got pregnant back in May. After a few tries over three years I finally got it right, and now I am about six and a months. I am getting close honey, and I have to tell you I am excited and nervous at the same time, but don't worry I have Vanessa to help me get ready for labor and what not, since she has had experience with her first child."

"Kyle…" said Theresa as she looked away for a moment as she prepared to say, "There is something I need to tell you. For the last couple of months… I have been living with someone… a man. His name is Randy… Randy Orton. You know him, he was another wrestler you liked, and well I met him when I stopped by Vanessa and John's house. He is a very nice guy, and he has been treating me very well. He was with me when I found out that we were having a girl…" she lost her voice for a moment before she continued, "it was an amazing experience my love, seeing our little one. She is so precious, and I can't wait to meet her, but while it was a wonderful experience… it was also a sad one. It was sad since, you were not there… it was a moment meant for us. It was the time where our love would have made stronger. But you are not here… it was not the same. As sad it was without you… it was nice to have Randy with me. He gave me comfort and there was something there… there was a connection between him and me. I will have to admit Kyle, I do feel something for him, and ever since I met him there was something… it's something I thought I lost when I lost you. Kyle, I think I am falling for him… and I think he will be a good father to our daughter. You know you will always be in my heart, and I have all our wonderful memories, I will make sure that our daughter knows about you… but its time for me to find someone cause I can't spend the rest of my life alone. Although I am thinking of my and our daughter's happiness, I do need to know that you are ok with this. If you can give me a sign..."

A few moments went by and suddenly a surprisingly warm breeze gently came from the West, Theresa was surprised considering it was October and the fact that the ocean was to the east of the cemetery. Just then she felt someone watching her, and when she looked to her left, she was surprised to see Randy standing there. He was dressed in a blue buttoned down shirt, a pair of jeans and a leather jacket. His hair, while spiked with gel gently was blowing in the breeze. His eyes twinkled in the sunlight and when their eyes finally met, he gave her his million dollar smile that cause her heart beat a little faster and a smile grown on her face.

She looked back at the grave and smiled as she said, "I got the message Kyle." She placed the sonogram picture on the tombstone as she said, "I love you and I will come back again." She gently kissed the tombstone, stood up and made her way up to Randy. "Hi…"

"Hey," said Randy, "Vanessa told me you would be here. I just came to make sure that you are ok. I knew it would have been hard for you."

"Amazingly it was not as bad as I thought it would be. It was kinda therapeutic… and a form of closure. I wanted him to know about the baby and today would have been his birthday, so I had to stop by. And surprisingly I got a sign from him knowing things were going to be OK." She looked back to the grave and smiled sadly as she looked back at Randy, "I miss him."

Without a thought, Randy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as he said, "I know you do." Theresa absently wrapped her arms around his waist as he stroked her back. "But I am sure that he knows that you think of him. Plus you are carrying his child so in a way he is going to live on forever."

"I know," said Theresa with a sniffle, "but I still miss him." Suddenly she could no help but cry to release some emotions she held while visiting Kyle. Randy simply held her and whispered comforting words to her. He rocked her gently as she continued to cry, he did not do anything just simple held her and comforted her. A few moments later he heard her stop crying he pulled away slightly and looked into her blue eyes, he was amazed how much the blue came out despite the bloodshot eyes. Despite the tears in her eyes, she was still beautiful to him, and he smiled lightly. He looked into her eyes and could not help but get lost in them. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before another warm breeze gently began to surround them with warmth and comfort. A force that he could not control, Randy could not help but to cup Theresa's face before leaning down and giving her a kiss on her lips. Theresa was stunned at first, but suddenly her eyes fluttered shut as she could not help but kiss him back.

What amazed them both was the passion that was ignited, the spark was lit and suddenly a fire of passion was beginning to burn. Randy pulled Theresa closer to him as he wrapped one arm around her waist and ran his other hand through her hair. Theresa wrapped her arms around Randy's neck as she began to cling to him like a lifeline. The whole world seemed to fade as Randy and Theresa forgot for a moment that they were in a cemetery on a cool October day. All they knew was each other, the kiss and a warm aura surrounding them. It was like two parts of a lost soul had finally found each other and were determined never to part again.

What seemed like a lifetime later, Theresa and Randy broke apart as Randy rested his forehead against hers. He did not want to open his eyes as he was afraid that this was all a dream. In a cemetery was not exactly where he had planned to kiss Theresa for the first time, but surprising he did not regret it. Finally gaining the courage he opened his eyes and was greeted with Theresa's. After a moment he said, "Wow…"

Theresa smiled lightly as she said, "Wow indeed. That was…"

"Unexpected?"

"Yes… but at the same time, amazing… although I really did not expect our first kiss would be in a cemetery not far from my husband's grave."

"Yeah… it was not where I expect… wait what?"

Theresa lowered her eyes and blushed lightly as she said, "To be honest Randy… I have been wanted to kiss you since the moment I met you."

"Really?" asked Randy with a surprised look on his face, "you have really felt that way? Well to be honest Theresa… I have felt the same way."

"Really?"

"Really… Theresa I was wondering… do you think that you and I…could I dunno…"

"See how it goes?"

Randy smiled as he said, "Yeah see how it goes."

Theresa looked back at her husband's grave for a moment before smiling and saying, "Yeah, let's see how it goes." With that Randy gave her one more quick before taking her hand, intertwining their fingers and making their way toward their cars, unknowing the spirit of Kyle Johnson had been there the whole time watching them, watched as they left and with a smile of approval on his face turned the opposite direction and walked away before disappearing into the unknown.

_Another update? What is wrong with me? LOL, but anyway, I am hoping you guys are really enjoying this story… I am actually enjoying writing. It's been a long time since I have had the writing spirit in me again, and I have to say it has been really nice. I have to say I am really enjoying all the comments you guys have been sending me. It's rare for me to get such compliments on my work, usually I will get "that's good" or "I liked it" but the comments I have been getting from you guys about the emotions and stuff have really brought a smile to my face. I always enjoy the private messages from you guys saying why you truly enjoy my work, I never get tired. Oh and today is a special day, 13 years ago today was the day I first picked up a pencil and wrote my first poem and short story! So happy anniversary to me and enjoy chapter 6!_


	7. Pinkville Usa

It was hard to believe that it had been a month since Randy and Theresa began dating, but Randy had loved every minute of it. Randy could not believe how wonderful spending every moment with Theresa was. He could honestly say that he felt more happier being with Theresa more than he ever did spending it with Sam. In fact, Sam had barely crossed his mind since he even met Theresa, and quite frankly he could care less if Sam ever returned. Theresa brought the best in Randy, he had never looked at another woman the way he would look at Theresa.

Randy smiled lightly as he knew what he was going to do, he talked Vanessa to take Theresa out while he surprised Theresa with the nursery, while John was going to surprise Vanessa with their son's nursery as well. So they got some of the other superstars to help out as well. So while Vanessa and Theresa were out shopping for the babies, Ric Flair, Dave Batista, Paul Levesque, and Randy were standing in a now empty room get ready to set up the nursery in a mini Evolution reunion. "How did I get dragged into this?" asked Batista.

"Cause Dave," said Randy, "you've had experience with decorating a girl's nursery and plus it's better to have a few people that just me and John."

"Plus," said Paul, "he promised free beer and pizza, which would make anyone do anything for it." The guys laughed as he said, "Plus we drew the shortest straws, hence why, Matt, Jeff, and Shawn are working at John's house on his son's nursery."

"And besides," said Ric, "how often do we get a mini Evolution reunion?"

The guys all laughed and a few moments later Randy said, "All right guys, let's get to work." With that the four guys began the work.

_Meanwhile_

Vanessa, Sofia in her stroller and Theresa were sitting in the food court eating lunch as they were laughing, "Oh man what an exhausting day," said Vanessa as she leaned back in the chair, "I don't think I have ever shopped this much for myself, but at least my son will have plenty of clothes."

"I know right?" said Theresa, "my daughter is going to be such a girly girl with all the stuff I got today not to mention all the stuff I got at the baby shower, poor Randy is in Pinkville USA." The girls laughed as they drank from their fruit smoothies.

Suddenly a woman walked up to them and the older woman said, "Excuse me, you're Vanessa Eaton-Cena right?"

Vanessa smiled as she said, "Why yes I am."

Just then the woman smiled in relief as she said, "I thought that it was you, my children are you and your husband's biggest fans." She smiled as the woman then waved to someone and then who Vanessa assumed was her husband showed up to their table with a young boy and girl.

Vanessa smiled as she said, "Hi guys how are you?"

The two children smiled as they said, "Good."

"What are your names?"

"David."

"Mary."

"Well David and Mary," said Vanessa, "would you guys like an autograph?" The kids' eyes light up as they nodded as Vanessa then grabbed a notepad from out of her purse and signed two autographs, putting each of the child's names on it. Vanessa smiled as she said, "Here you go."

"Thank you." The kids said and with that the family left while Vanessa was handling the fans, Theresa was playing with Sofia in the stroller.

But no sooner did they leave that two teenagers came up to her, got an autograph and pictures with her. Before they left one girl said, "So how is John doing?"

"John is doing very well, he will have an update on I believe tomorrow."

"Cool," said the other girl, "well goodbye."

When the girls finally left, Theresa looked at Vanessa as she asked, "How do you do it?"

Vanessa smiled lightly as she said, "I love it, and I never get tired of see the smiling faces of the fans knowing that I made their day. I was like them once when we were teens."

"I remember," said Theresa, "Randy said the exact same thing, that he never gets tired of it and so does John."

"Speaking of Randy," said Vanessa as she placed her cup down, "how are things going between you two?"

Theresa smiled as she said, "We are doing great. I still can't believe in only a matter of months I could find someone so wonderful… I thought for sure that after Kyle past I would never find love again… but then when Randy opened the door to your house… man, I was a goner."

"Wait…" said Vanessa, "are you in love with Randy?"

_Meanwhile_

"OW!" screamed Randy as the felt the hammer slip out of his hand and the handle landed on his foot, "Damn it all to hell!"

"Well that is what happens when you try to hammer after three beers," said Dave as he tried his damndest not to laugh."

"Shut up Dave," said Randy, "at least I did not step into the paint left pink footprints on the tarp or leaned on the wall leaving his figure on it."

"Thanks for reminding me," said Paul, "I ruined a good t-shirt cause of that."

"Gentlemen," said Ric, "need I remind you we need to get this done? The girls are going to be home within the next couple hours, and John has already finished his, but then again they waited to drink till after they were done."

"Well that," said Randy, "and he knew exactly how Vanessa wants it set up. He knows that she would kill him if he set it up wrong."

"Anyway," said Ric, "we need to get this done, otherwise Theresa will be pretty mad as well."

"Yeah I don't need an angry pregnant woman mad at me, I have had Vanessa pissed at me, and its not picnic, I can not imagine the woman I love being made at me." Just then Randy realized what he had said, he turned and saw three shocked faces staring at him.

Paul said, "Did you-"

Dave said , "Just say that-"

Ric finished by saying, "You love Theresa?"

_Two hours later_

"Wow, I can not believe how good John and the guys did on the nursery for your son."

"I know, it was a really good job, just as good as he did for Sofia's."

"It's amazing, maybe I should have John do mine."

Vanessa pulled into Randy and Theresa's driveway as she had a knowing smile on her face as then honked the horn. She hopped out as she said, "Yo Randy! Get your butt down here and grab these bags."

Suddenly a now cleaned up Randy came out and looked at the back seat. He looked at Vanessa as he said, "Are you serious?"

Vanessa snickered as she said, "You should have seen how much John had to carry in. Luckily for him, he had three other men to do it. " Vanessa winked at Randy as Theresa finally emerged out of the car.

"Well, I have to do something else but I think I can get someone to help." He turned to Theresa as smiled and walked up to Theresa as he said, "Hi."

"Hi," said Theresa as she took a sweet kiss from him, "I have missed you."

"And I you… but close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Cause I have a surprise for you." Randy smiled as he covered her eyes and slowly lead her up the stairs and down the hallway.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," said Randy as he continued to his destination.

"Can I see now?"

"No peeking?

"Come on Randy!"

"Just wait one more second!" Just then he had Theresa right where he wanted her, he smiled widely as he said, "OK… now open them." With that he removed his hands from her eyes as Theresa slowly opened them.

When Theresa opened her eyes she was stunned to she that the nursery was completely done, it was done with a garden themed painted on the wall, with flowers, birds and butterflies. There were soft yellow, white and green accents. There were white curtains hanging in the windows, and the best thing was a beautiful white rocking chair angled nicely toward the window that faced the lake. She could not believe that Randy had done this, "Oh Randy…"

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" She turned to Randy and wrapped her arms around him as she started to tear up, "this is absolutely PERFECT! Thank you!" She looked at him as she said, "I love you."

Randy looked stunned as he could not believe what she had said, "Can you repeat that last line?"

"I love you Randy Orton."

Randy smiled as she said, "I love you too Theresa Davis." He lowered his lips to hers as he could not believe that she admitted that she loved him as much as he loved her. When they broke apart, Randy smiled as he said, "Now, all we need is…"

"Our baby." Theresa smiled as she said, "All we need is our daughter."

"Our?" asked Randy with surprise.

"Yeah…" said Theresa, "I know what you are thinking. I know that the baby has Kyle's DNA, but Kyle is not here to raise her. I want to be a family with you and the baby, I want to raise this little girl with you."

"And I will love her as my own." Said Randy as he kneeled down in front of Theresa and kissed Theresa's stomach, "I love you little one… and I love your mommy."

"And we love you Randy… we love you so much." Randy then stood back up and kissed Theresa with all the love in his heart.

_The next week…_

Randy was sitting in the office doing some paperwork while Theresa was down in Boston visiting her parents, she would return tomorrow. After he signed a contract and mailed it back to Vince, paid all the bills that were due and signed a card for a friend. He leaned back in the chair and sighed in relief, as he slowly took out a ring box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a beautiful ring, he smiled as he admired the ring sparkled in the faint light from the lamp. He could not wait to see the look on Theresa's face when he asks her to join his life with her.

Just then he heard a knock on the door, Randy looked confused as he looked at the time, it read 11:30. "Who the hell could that be at this hour?" He closed the ring box and placed in on the desktop, he sighed lightly as he said, "Someone better be dying to be coming here so late at night."

He walked along the hallway, stopping by the mirror and fixed his hair real quick, and smiled as he thought, 'Must be John, Vanessa must have kicked him out again in a hormonal fit.'

Just then he walked up to the door and as he opened the door he said, "John, did Vanessa kick you out again? Didn't her pregnancy with Sofia teach you anyway?"

"Hello Randy."

Randy looked at the person who at his front door… it was not John Cena, but the woman who broke his heart and ran out on him five months ago. "Sam…"


	8. Samantha

_HEY ALL! I just wanted to leave a message thoroughly apologizing for not updating in like four months… A LOT has been going on, including the passing of my beloved dog Patches, so I was kinda down and out. So here we go with another chapter… and I will try to update more._

"Sam…" said Randy with look of shock on his face, he could not believe that the woman who left him at the altar five months ago. The girl who told him that she could not marry him and ran off without a reason why, no letter, no phone call, she left him with nothing but a broken heart. He looked at her, Samantha Thompson was still beautiful, her brown hair was cut shorter than it had been when he last saw her. Her brown eyes looked at him with a look of hope, love and a hint of sadness. She looked a bit thinner, but she was still looked beautiful and elegant. He looked away for a moment but then asked, "How did you find me?"

Sam smiled lightly as she said, "I stopped by John and Vanessa's house, John and Vanessa weren't there, but the sitter told me where you lived. I thought for sure that you would still be in St. Louis."

Randy scoffed as he said, "St. Louis held no fondness for me anymore, besides after the… wedding, John and Vanessa had me to stay for a while."

"I see," said Sam as she winced lightly, "may I come in?"

Randy looked at her as he said, "Whatever floats your boat." He stepped aside and let Sam in, and then he shut the door. He immediately began to regret this idea, but there was no going back, and he wanted to know why Samantha Thompson did what she did.

"Nice home," Sam said without reaction.

"I like it, whenever I am home," said Randy, "of course now that I am champion again-"

"You're champion again? Congratulations, who did you beat?"

"Triple H, but that was only cause Cena got injured couple months ago."

"Oh that's, really good Randy, you were always meant to be-"

"Cut the small talk Sam, why are you here?" Randy cut her off with a direct tone, he had enough with the chit chat and wanted to get right to business, he was tired and he was ready for bed, not to mention he wanted to make sure she was long gone before Theresa came home, granted that was not till morning, but he wanted Sam out long before then.

"Right…" said Sam, "right to the point." She sat down on the couch and motioned to Randy to sit next to her, but Randy sat in the chair across from her. Randy saw the hurt look in her eyes, but he did not care. "OK… I know you are wondering why am I here after a short amount of time."

"It's been five months Samantha, short does not cut it."

Sam winced at her name, since Randy rarely called her by her full name but only in anger, but she sighed lightly as she said, "You're right. The reason I am here Randy is to explain why I…"

"Abandoned me at the altar on the day of our wedding? Go on say it." Randy started to feel really angry with Sam, just like he did five months ago, but then he thought of Theresa, and he started to calm down.

Sam cringed again as she said, "Why I left you at the altar on our wedding day." She sighed lightly as she said, "The reason why I left was because, I just couldn't do it."

"Couldn't do what? Marry me?"

"No… get married to a wrestler."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Randy I am serious."

"You have got to be kidding me Samantha, how could you not marry me, didn't you love me?"

"Of course I loved you, hell Randy I still love you, but as we were standing at the altar, I was thinking of the life as a wrestler's wife. Randy the fact of the matter was, you would be gone most of the time, you would have hundreds of girls throwing themselves at you, not to mention the divas… I know all of them are sl-"

"Watch it Sam, Vanessa is not a slut and most of those girls are about wrestling and fighting in the ring."

"No, Vanessa is probably the only decent diva in the WWE, but then again she is also happily married to Cena, not to mention she was your ex before you and I got together."

"So what's your point?"

"The point is, the more I thought about it, and the more I realized that I did not want to be part of the wrestling world. I did not want to be like most of those wrestler's wives wonder is my husband cheating on me? Did he get some random girl knocked up? What if he gets an STD and he passes it off to me? I mean can you understand why I was afraid? I know that wrestlers' marriages don't work."

"Sam you are wrong about that, yes some wrestlers' marriages don't work, but a lot of them do. Hell Vanessa and John have been married for over three years now and they are expecting their second. Paul and Stephanie are going strong and they have been married for a while. Hell my parents are still going strong, and you know what, some "normal" marriages don't work. You could not believe and trust in me enough to know that I would never have cheated on you for all the money in the world. I loved you so much Sam, I could never look at another woman, let alone think about having sex with them. I wanted to marry you and have a family with you… but instead of talking to be about the worries you were having, you ran out on me at the altar. Do you know how embarrassing it was? To be standing there in front of everyone as you ran out of the church? To have to put up with the sympathy looks and the "I am so sorry Randy"s? I spent nearly two months in John and Vanessa's house wondering what did I do wrong? - "

"And I am sorry Randy-"

"Sorry? SORRY?" screamed Randy at the top of his lung, "What you did to me Sam was unforgivable! You RAN out on me in front of your friends and family as well as mine. I was the one who had to return everything with letters of apology to everyone, including members of YOUR family. Your father would not even speak to me, he treated me like it was MY fault you didn't marry me. You did not even talk to me about how you were feeling. I thought that you LOVED me, but apparently it was not enough to talk to me that you were thinking of not going through with it." Randy stood up and walked to his office.

"I did love you! Damn it to hell Randy, I STILL LOVE YOU!"

He turned to face her at as he said "What?"

"Randy, I still love you, I made a mistake leaving you at the altar," Sam said as she walked up to him. She gently placed her hand on his face as she said, "Randy, the entire time I was away… all I could think of how wrong it was to leave you… I want you back Randy, I want to be with you. We can go somewhere were you are not well known-"

"Are you kidding me? Are you KIDDING ME?" screamed Randy as loud as he could, "If you think I am going to leave wrestling to be with you, honey you've got another thing coming. Wrestling is my LIFE, it's in my blood, I am a third generation wrestler, and I know that someday if I have kids, and if they want to be wrestlers, I am going to let them cause it's going to be in their blood like its in mine. So Sam if you want to be with me, you need to get used to the idea of being a wrestler's wife. Besides, there is not one place we could go where I am not well known, I can guarantee you that there would be at least on person who would know who I am, and then they will tell people and I would be found. Plus do you expect me to leave my friends? My goddaughter? Beside John and Vanessa are going to have their son soon, and I am not going to leave and that is that."

"Randy I…" Just then Sam saw the ring box on the desk, "Is that… my engagement ring?"

Randy looked at the desk and said, "No. I returned your rings the day after you left me. That ring is for someone else."

"Someone else?" asked Sam as suddenly she saw the picture of Randy and Theresa that was sitting behind the ring. She picked up the picture as she said in an accusing tone, "Who is this?"

Randy snatched the picture as he said, "Her name is Theresa Davis. She is Vanessa's best friend, we have been living together since about a month after you left me."

"You been with her for five months?"

"No, we have only been together for about two."

"She's pregnant."

"Yes, she is eight months pregnant."

"Is it yours?"

"Not biologically," said Randy as he walked to the window, "but I am going to be raising her little girl like it was my own, hell I already love her and I love her mother as well. I am planning to ask Theresa to marry me."

"But Randy… what about us?"

"Sam, there is no us… not anymore. You left… you chose to leave me behind. You were the one who could not handle the life of a wrestler's wife. You were the one whose pride overshadowed the love you supposedly have for me. If this was a week a month before I met Theresa… then yeah you might have had a chance… but I met Theresa, and I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and her child. We may even have a couple kids of our own." He stared at the window and prayed that Sam would get the hint and leave; he needed to be alone and needed to wash away the memory from this visit and continue with his life with Theresa.

"Randy…" said a choked up Samantha as she slowly walked up to Randy. When Randy did not look at her, she placed a hand on Randy's back. Sam could feel the muscles tensed beneath her fingers, lord how she missed caressing his body, she missed the feel of his lips pressed against hers. Hell she missed being with Randy, Randy almost made her feel like she was the only woman in the world whenever they were together. She missed being with him, she missed the sweet words he would whisper in her ear as he held her in his arms. Sometimes they were words only meant to be heard by him. Sam wondered if he did the same thing with Theresa now. The truth of the matter was, Sam did not want another woman to have Randy, Randy was meant for only Sam and Sam alone. When Randy refused to look at her, she walked around to face him as she said, "Don't you remember the good times we had?"

"Sam…"

"Don't you remember how we used to spend some days just lying in bed just holding each other and talked about anything or nothing? Don't you remember the things we did during the WWE tours outside the country? Don't you remember all the promises we made to each other, all the dreams we had for ourselves? Marriage? Kids? That dream beach house in Hawaii for when we retired and the kids were going? Do you remember every touch? Embrace? Every… kiss?"

Before Randy could say anything, Sam suddenly pulled him down for a kiss on her lips. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close to her. Randy just stood there for a few moments before suddenly he felt himself wrapped his arms around Sam as he began to kiss her back. He could feel the urgency in Sam's kiss as he knew that she was thinking that he did remember. Randy did remember the times they shared, the love he felt for her, how…

Suddenly Randy was shocked when he heard, "Hey Randy, look I know it's late but Vanessa kicked me-" When Randy broke the kiss he turned to see John Cena standing there with an overnight bag. "Sam."

Randy's eyes when wide as a deer's when its caught in headlights as he realized what it look liked. Samantha smiled lightly as she pulled away from Randy and walked up to John, as she hugged him, she said, "How are you?"

"OK," said John as he awkwardly hugged Sam as he looked at Randy, "Vanessa kicked me out of the house in a hormonal fit, gotta love women when they are eight months pregnant, but I know its cause she got put on bed rest now that she is eight months pregnant and we had a close call last week. Although I did not blame the doctor, since she nearly gave birth to Sofia during Raw at the arena, we did not want to take the chance again. So anyway, I usually crash here."

"Aww," said Sam, "poor Vanessa. Although I am sure once the baby is born, she is will be itching to return to the ring."

"Yeah but that will be for a long while, so what brings you here Sam?"

"I came to see Randy, but I can see that it's late, so I am going to go." Sam walked back to Randy and smiled as she kissed his cheek, "I will come back soon." With that Sam left with a satisfied smile on her face.

When Sam left, Randy looked at John and said, "John… it's not what you think."

"Randy, I walked in on you kissing Sam, you're ex fiancée while Theresa is at her parent's house in Boston. What the hell am I supposed to think!"

"John, I would never cheat on Theresa. Sam surprised me tonight by being here, claiming that she made a mistake leaving me and she wants me back."

"If she loved you, then why did she leave in the first place? I mean if you meant everything to her, then why did she run off on you at your wedding?"

"She claimed that she could not handle being a wrestler's wife. She thought that if she got me back, that I would leave wrestling to be with her."

"And what did you say?"

"That there was no way in hell I was leaving wrestling. Its my life and I am not going to give it up. Hell Theresa accepts my livelihood, why couldn't Sam?"

"Did you tell Sam about Theresa?"

"Of course I did," said Randy, "after Sam saw that." He pointed to the ring box on the desk, "I told Sam about me planning to ask Theresa to marry me."

"How did Sam react to the news?"

"She tried to get me to remember what she shared… and then she kissed me."

"Oh Jesus Randy…" said John as he leaned on the desk next to Randy, "what a mess this is going to be… what are you going to do?"

"I don't know John… I honestly don't know."


	9. I have no problem

_Author's note: Hey all… hope you are enjoying the story. Well I just wanted to write to say congrats to Randy on the birth of his baby girl… I know I missed it last month, but I got into a groove and somethings slipped from my mind. Also I wanted to wish Randy to get well soon after his motorcycle accident, he got lucky by only braking his collarbone. Now on with the story!_

It had been two weeks since Samantha came back into the picture…

Two very long weeks since the world that Randy Orton, Theresa Davis, the Cena family and the WWE Nation had gotten comfortable and happy with was turned on its ear.

_**Two weeks… **_

_**14 days…. **_

_**336 hours…. **_

_**22160 seconds… **_

_**221661… **_

_**221662…**_

_**221663…**_

You get the idea.

Randy Orton was lying in bed in a hotel room those two weeks later wide awake in the middle of the night trying to get to sleep.

_**2:15am**_

Was the current time… he had been trying to fall asleep since he gotten to the hotel room about two hours ago after a long ass match on Raw that ended only about twenty minutes before he got into the hotel room. Randy looked at his cell phone in hopes to see if he had missed any calls and there was a message.

_No messages_

Randy sighed in defeat and placed the phone back on the nightstand with the screen faced down as he rolled back on his side to face the empty side of the bed. It had been two weeks since he had seen or spoken to Theresa. When Randy told Theresa about his ex-fiancée's visit the night before she returned home… Randy got an answer he totally did not expect.

_**(a/n: Oh and one last thing, the words in bold are Randy's thoughts. Sorry!)**_

_Two weeks ago…_

_Randy was pacing back and forth as he awaited for Theresa to return home after Sam's visit last night, Randy was dreading the moment she got home, since he wanted to be totally honest with her and see if they could move on with their lives without a second thought. John had returned home about an hour ago since Vanessa called him begging him to come home as well as the fact that John knew that it would have been better if Randy dealt with this on his own. As much as Randy knew this was the right thing… Randy needed his best friend by his side in case all hell broke loose._

_Randy had so many scenarios running through his head as he wondered how Theresa was going to react, from being loving and understanding to going into premature labor from freaking out. He knew that Theresa would try like hell to stay calm so that her baby girl would be born on time. _

_Randy once again pulled out the engagement ring he had bought for Theresa… it was simple design, with a round cut diamond with two emerald side diamonds followed by four diamonds on each side in a channel setting on a yellow gold band. He hoped that Theresa would be forgiving enough that he could ask the question that he wanted to ask, for Theresa to become his wife._

_He was amazed in four short months he had seriously fallen in love with someone else after Sam abandoned him that he wanted to marry another woman and raise that child that was not his as his own. He loved the little girl that was growing inside if Theresa. He feels such a strong to that little girl, whose name is in the works of being named that he could not help but thinking that he was expecting his first child._

_Suddenly Randy's thoughts were interrupted when a car door was slammed outside, then he heard the car pulled away and he knew immediately that Theresa had returned at last. He took a few deep breaths to prepare himself for what was about to go down, but the moment that door was opened, all strength and calmness was out the window. He turned around and when he did, his heart stopped as he admired how beautiful Theresa was. Her hair was half up and half down, she was wearing a beautiful maternity sundress and a pair of flip flops, her makeup was simple but she still looking beautiful. _

_Theresa looked up at him and with a smile and her eyes shining with love she said, "Hey handsome," She placed her bags on the floor and walked up with to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him long and sweetly. Randy smiled as he held her closely after their kiss and inhaled her sweet perfume. He heard her sighed in contentment as she said, "I've missed you terribly but I am really happy being right here right now."_

_Randy smiled lightly as he said, "Yeah this is very nice, and god I have missed you too. Come on and sit down, doctor said that you should not be on your feet too much. I know you have a few weeks before you are due, but you know what, I want to be careful."_

_As Randy led Theresa to the couch, Theresa smiled as she said, "You are sweet but sometimes you are a bit overprotective."_

"_Well I want to be careful you know," said Randy as he gently sat her down, "I care about you and our daughter, so I want nothingg but the best for the both of you."_

"_Awww, you are too much."_

"_So how was your visit with your family?"_

_Theresa's eyes lit up as she smiled widely and said, "Oh it was so wonderful, you should have came with me." _

_**I had such a great life…**_

" _It was really nice to see my parents again, I had not seen them since Kyle past away." _

__

_**Why did Sam have to come back now?**_

"_Sadly with me being in different parts of the world and them having their lives in other parts, we could never find a moment together….." _

_**Why at all? I was having a good thing going with Theresa.**_

"_So that was really nice, plus they are excited to be having their first granddaughter coming into the world soon"_

_**Why did she kiss me?**_

" _Plus being in Boston again, oh man, I never get tired of that city." _

_**Why did I kiss her back?**_

"_We went everywhere."_

_**Why did I like it?**_

" _So it was a wonderful experience, plus my sister was there with all my nephews…" Theresa trailed off when she saw that Randy was off to the distance. "Sweetie? Is everything OK?"_

"_Huh?"_

_Theresa looked confused as she said, "Randy… did something happened while I was in Boston?" Randy sighed as he slipped his face into his hands as he knew that the moment had arrived that he had to tell Theresa the truth. He did not want to do it, but he knew the honesty was important in a relationship and he could not hold this secret from Theresa. "Randy you know you can tell me anything."_

_That did it, that was the final nail of the coffin._

"_Resa…" said Randy as he sighed and took her hands, "I am not sure you want to hear this…"_

"_Randy… did something happened while I was gone?"_

"_Yes." Randy looked at Theresa and her eyes held a look of fear as he knew that she was afraid to know._

_Theresa lost a bit of her voice as she said, "Oh?"_

"_Yeah… last night someone knocked on the door while I was in the office doing some paperwork and I thought that it was John coming over due to that Vanessa kicked him out again. However when I opened the door… it was not Cena."_

_Theresa trembled as she asked, "Who was it?"_

"_It was…" Randy sighed as he said, "Samantha."_

"_Samantha? Your ex- fiancée… that Samantha?"_

"_Yes that Samantha. She showed up here last night."_

"_How did she find you?"_

"_I would assume by my family who lead them to John and Vanessa, but they were out so their sitter told them that I lived here. Theresa… there is more."_

"_More?"_

"_Yeah… Samantha kinda told me that she wanted me back..." Randy looked at Theresa as he said, "but I did tell her that I was with you, and that I loved you and our baby very much. I wanted nothing to do with her after what she did to me at our wedding. However… she tried to remind me of memories we had together… and then… she kissed me."_

_Theresa sat there for a long while processing what she had just heard and then she finally spoke in such a calm manner when she said, "I see. Did you kiss her back?"_

"_At first… no, but truthfully yes I kissed her back. Thank God John walked in when he did…"_

_Again Theresa spoke calmly ,"Cena caught you two?"_

"_Yes. Theresa…"_

"_Do you still love her?"_

"_To be honest… I don't know."_

"_Do you want to be with her?_

"…_I don't know. When she left me, I thought that I would never find love again… but then you walked into life and I fell right in love with you in that moment. Plus I have become excited with the idea of becoming a father, and when we found out that we were having a little girl, my whole world change, and I couldn't not think of anything better than spending the rest of my life with you… until I opened that door and saw Sam again, and I flashed back on the memories she and I shared in our two year relationship. Ever since last night, I have become confused on what I want."_

"_I see." _

_Theresa sat there for a long while not saying anything, but she took her hands from Randy's. Randy watched her nervously as he wonder what was going through her mind. "Theresa… please say something."_

_Theresa looked at him and sighed as she said, "Randy… when you and I first moved in together, I told you I had no problem raising this child on my own, heck I was willing to raise this child on my own, which is why I took the risk of getting pregnant so that Kyle could live on forever through his child. I will admit, when we got together, I saw us getting married raising this little girl like it is our own as well as maybe a couple children of our own."_

"_Theresa, I want that too…"_

"_Please let me finish. However, now that Sam is back in the picture saying that she wants to get back together and you are now confused on what you want."_

"_Theresa… what are you trying to say?"_

"_Maybe its best if we take a break so you can figure out what you want." Theresa stood up and walked to the window to look at the now frozen lake._

"_Theresa… I want to be with you and the baby."_

"_Are you sure Randy? Are you really sure? Cause if you were really sure, than you would have never let Sam kiss you last night, or you would have pushed her away immediately. Randy you have two years or memories with her, you and I only have a few months. How do I know that someday you will regret being with me and my daughter and abandon us to be with her? I can not afford to let my daughter get attached to you only for her to be abandoned and forgotten. I have already lost one husband… my heart can not afford to lose another."_

_Randy knew he was in trouble when Theresa started to referring the baby as her daughter… he could not believe what was happening. "Theresa what are you saying?"_

_She turned to him with tears in her eyes and sighed as she said, "Randy until you figure out what __**you**__ want… what you __**really want**__… maybe its best if you don't stay here anymore and we take a break from each other." _

_Randy's heart stopped when he heard those words, Theresa was asking him to leave… to leave the home he was building with her and their unborn baby. To leave everything he had been building for the last few months because of one kiss? "Theresa… you can't be serious." He walked up to her and took her hands as he said, "Theresa I love you and our baby… you can't be serious about asking me to leave what we having been building for months."_

"_Randy, I am serious. You need to be alone and figure out if its our family that you want… or to have the life that you wanted with Sam. I mean for God's sake Randy, you almost married her. I know she abandoned you at the altar, and believe me I wanted to kill the bitch for it, but Randy… she is back in the picture… and she wants you. You told me that you kissed her back."_

"_Not at first…"_

"_You still kissed her all the same… and I am sure that you still love her. You need to figure out if its me you really want, or was I a nice distraction from the pain that Sam put you through and if you are willing to forgive her and retry what you once had with her. As much as I love you Randy and want to be with you… I need you to know if I am what you really want."_

"_Theresa…"_

"_You need to leave Randy."_

"_Resa…" He tried to reach for her but she quickly backed away from him._

"_Randy…" said Theresa in a choked voice, "please go."_

_Randy sighed as he went up stairs and packed a couple bags, then he went back up to her, placed the bags down. He kneeled down and faced her stomach, before Theresa could react, Randy placed his hands on her stomach and kissed it as he said, "I love you little one." He stood up and once again before Theresa could react, Randy kissed her on the cheek, "I love you." With that, Randy walked out the house, and entered the bitter cold. He made his way to the car, but stopped and looked back into the window where he saw Theresa lying on the couch crying her eyes out. He wanted to go and comfort her… but instead he turned and walked to his car._

_**2:17am**_

Randy groaned as he slammed the clock face down so he did not have to look at the time again, time was his enemy. He could not believe that Theresa threw him out of the house, she would not take his calls, e-mails, or ims.

Vanessa was refusing to speak to him as well, John was his only ally at the moment, he told him how Theresa was doing since Theresa was staying with the Cena ever since Randy left. Vanessa was doing her best to distract Theresa… but since Vanessa was on bed rest, her attempts were very limited. Sofia was also helping, but since she was only two years old, she really did not know what to do.

Randy took out a picture of his and Theresa from his wallet, it was his favorite, he had his arms around her and his hands where on her stomach, but his eyes was not on the camera, but on Theresa, who was also staring at him. He smiled lightly as he stroked his thumb across her face. God how he missed Theresa… he missed being around her, his missed the look of love in her eyes… he just missed her.

And then there was Sam… she would keep calling him, and has even showed up to some of the events he was having in order to get a moment with him. Randy then 

looked at the picture he had with Sam and looked back at the memories he shared with Sam and wondered….

_**RING**_

"What the hell?" said Randy as his thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone went off, "Who the hell would be calling me this late?" His first thought was that Theresa or Vanessa went into labor, without looking at the caller id he immediately answered the phone. "Hello?"

To his disappointment Randy heard, _"Hi Randy… it's Sam."_

"Hello Samantha."

"_Did I wake you, I know its late but I-"_

"What do you want?"

"_Randy… I need to see you. We need to talk about us."_

"Sam I…"

"_Please Randy…"_

Randy sighed lightly as he looked at the picture of him and Theresa once last time, and then looked at the other picture he had in his hand, finally he said, "OK Sam, I will see you tomorrow."

"_Oh that is great! Tomorrow night at seven at my hotel room?"_

"Tomorrow night at seven."

"_See you then… I love you Randy."_

"Me too."

"_Bye."_

"Bye," said Randy as he hung up and placed the phone on the nightstand, "tomorrow at seven pm… I see what the future holds for me."

He lied down on the bed and closed his eyes, in which he fell into a dreamless sleep, but suddenly as his hands became relaxed… the picture of him and Theresa… fell to the floor while the picture of him and Sam stayed in his hand.


	10. Words of wisdom from a pregnant woman

Randy drove up the familiar driveway of the Cena household the following morning (which btw was Christmas Eve) and he cringed when he parked the car. The reason he was here was due to the fact that Vanessa ordered him to be there in the morning.

"_Randy, its Vanessa. Listen I need to see you tomorrow morning at my house. No questions, objections, or excuses. You will be at my house at 10am. John will be taking Theresa and Sofia out to do some last minute Christmas shopping, so it will be just you and me. You can open the door and come straight to my bedroom so we can talk. I will see you then." CLICK_

Randy sighed lightly since he knew Vanessa meant business. There was just a direct tone in her voice, not her usually bubbly happy tone that always brought a smile to his face. He understood that Vanessa was not happy with him for hurting her best friend of over twenty years. He knew that he was in for a major ear chewing, although he also that Vanessa had to be very careful not to get very stressed out to the point going into labor early.

Since he knew that only Vanessa were there, Randy opened the door and walked into the house. He stopped for a moment as he once again admired the Cena household. He never got tired of this house, since it was always filled with warmth, love and family. There were many pictures, trinkets and toys from the many travels. Plus the house was decorated beautifully for Christmas, Randy never got tired of coming to the Cena household for their annual New Years Eve party. It was always a fun time for all and a fun way of bringing in the new year. He find the military coin collect that John had collected over the years, he saw Vanessa's collection of shot glasses from every city she had ever been in. He made his way up the stairs where he saw the gallery of pictures from the years gone by, pictures of family, friends, their wedding and the years as a family with Sofia. Randy smiled at pictures he in, and smiled at the happy faces of Vanessa and John. Randy wonder if he would have a stairwell gallery just like this.

Once Randy reached the top of the stairs, he turned left as he went down another hallway to the door of the master bedroom. He knocked on the door and he heard Vanessa say, "Come on in Randy." As not surprising as it was that Vanessa knew it was him… he still looked surprised all the same.

He sighed lightly as placed his hand on the doorknob and then said, "Moment of truth." He opened the door to the master bedroom of the house. The bedroom was a beautiful shade of blue with white accents around the room; it was set up like the honeymoon suite that John and Vanessa stayed in during their honeymoon. He turned to see Vanessa lying comfortably in the center of the four poster bed with pillows surrounding her. There was a white sheer canopy draped over the bed, but they were split opened and tied off with blue ribbon.

Vanessa was looked beautiful wearing a white maternity sweater, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of white socks. Her curly brown hair was in a simple ponytail, and her makeup was simply done. She was looking down for a the moment as she was writing something on a notepad. A couple moments later Randy cleared his throat causing Vanessa to look up, and to Randy's surprise Vanessa smiled lightly as she said, "Hello Randy."

"Vanessa."

Vanessa placed the notepad aside as patted the bed as she said, "Please come sit with me, we need to talk about what happened between you and Theresa."

"Vanessa I-"

"Sit down."

Randy was sitting next to her with three seconds as he said, "OK, I am sitting. Look I know what you are going to say-"

"No you don't Randy," said Vanessa, "look, I know you may think I am going to yell at you for being a moron and letting Theresa go. While I am thinking that, its not good for me to be yelling and screaming at you, the last thing I need right now is going into labor while being pissed at you. I have been majorly pissed at you for what you did to Theresa. She had been doing nothing but laying in bed or looking out at the lake."

"I…"

"Besides There is not what I want to talk about, I want to talk about you. I am sorry I have been a bitch, but that does not matter either. Look I know right now you are confused as hell with Sam being back in the picture. I know you are going to see her tonight, despite the fact its Christmas Eve."

Randy looked at her with shock in his eyes as he said, "How did you-"

"Never mind how I know," said Vanessa, "Randy… I remember sitting like this in a similar situation with you a few months ago. The day Sam left you at the altar, Randy I remember how much that killed you. Being abandoned at the altar, in front of God, your friends and your family; I saw that look in your eyes as Sam was running down that altar, I saw that light extinguish and your heart breaking. I remember watching you staying here in this house for that month and a half afterward. I saw you making mistakes that could have potentially cost you your career, your friends and your family. I thought that you would never find love again and I was afraid that you be living in my guest bedroom forever."

Randy laughed lightly as he said, "Vanessa, I would have moved out… after the kids were gone."

Vanessa laughed as she shook her head, "And with John wanting five or more kids… God you would have never left. Anyway… something changed you. The moment Theresa came into the picture… everything was different about you. The sparkle in your eye was back, that special smile you had was back, it seemed like the Randy Orton we all know and loved was back. I also noticed a change in Theresa as well, after Kyle past away, she was a bit distant, she would smile, but it was never a full smile nor did it reach her eyes. The minute she came into this house, it was like when she and I were teenagers again. However… for the last two weeks, I have seen both of you… and you both were like you were before you two met."

"Vanessa," said Randy as he leaned his head back on the headboard.

"Randy… I know a part of you still loves Sam and I know that Sam loves you. Although I still can not condone what she did to you at the wedding, whatever reason she did it for. At the same time…. I know you also love Theresa and her unborn baby girl. You have even called the baby your daughter, and I know you also still have the engagement ring for Theresa. You and Theresa do make each other happy and I want both you to be happy with its together, or not. However… if you should choose to be with Samantha… I will support you."

Randy smiled lightly as he said, "Thank you Vanessa." He hugged her as he said, "I am so glad that you are talking to me."

"Yeah well," said Vanessa as she hugged him back, "you are going to be my son's godfather… you are Sofi's godfather and you are John's best friend… so I could not let my petty thought justified anger get the best of me."

"Well I better go, I need to get ready to see Sam and see what she wants."

Randy kissed Vanessa's cheek and got up to leave, Vanessa spoke again, "One other thing Randy." When Randy turned to her she said, "I am saying this not as your friend, not family member, but as your ex-girlfriend… I never saw you look at Samantha the way you looked at Theresa." Randy looked at Vanessa, smiled lightly and walked away taking Vanessa's words to heart.

_Later that night_

"Randy!" squealed Samantha as she practically jumped into his arms and held him tight, "I am so glad that you are here."

"Hello Sam," said Randy as hugged her back.

"Well come on in," said Sam as she dragged Randy into the hotel room, "we have so much to talk about." Sam dragged him to the couch where she practically shoved him down, "Would you like something to drink?"

"No."

"Something to eat, I can order room service."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Samantha! What do you want to talk about?"

"Us, of course, and our future."

"Us?"

"Yes my love," said Sam as she flicked a stray hair out of her face, "I want you back baby. I want to restart what we had. Look, what I did all thought months ago was wrong, I should never had left you at the altar. It took me time to realize that leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life. "

"You told me you did not want to be a wrestler's wife, you could not handle me being on the road all the time."

"Yes, and I also realized in the last couple of us not being together that you will not leave wrestling until you can't do it anymore. I realized now that its your life, its in your blood… and I will support that. Baby," Sam took his hands as she said, "I love you… and I want to be with you." As Sam was talking, Randy started hearing voices from memories of the past months…

"_**I am sorry Randy, I can't marry you"**_

"I want to marry you."

"_**The future Mrs. Randy Orton **__**IS**__** out there. You just have not found her yet… but one day, when you least expect it… she is going to come into your life and than… you will have that one of kind, truly madly deeply, utterly hopeless in love…"**_

"_**My name is Theresa… Theresa Davis."**_

"I want to have children with you."

"_**Congrats Theresa… you are having a girl."**_

"_**If Theresa does not want you, then cut the ties and go, but if Theresa does want, then take the ball and run with it and don't let anyone get in the way. Now what's it going to be Randy, are you going to sit there and do nothing, or are you going to take a chance?"**_

"_**I am taking a chance."**_

"I want to grow old with you and watch our grandchildren grow up."

"_**I love you Randy Orton."**_

"_**All we need is our daughter."**_

"_**I want to be a family with you and the baby, I want to raise this little girl with you."**_

"I love you so much Randy, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"_**Randy… when you and I first moved in together, I told you I had no problem raising this child on my own…"**_

"_**As much as I love you Randy and want to be with you… I need you to know if I am what you really want."**_

"Doesn't that sound nice?"

Randy looked away for a moment, but suddenly Vanessa's voice popped into his head as he relived the last thing she said to him, _**"I am saying this not as your friend, not family member, but as your ex-girlfriend… I never saw you look at Samantha the way you looked at Theresa."**_ He sighed lightly, turned to look at her as he said, "Sam… I-"

"Oh Randy!" said Sam excitedly as she leapt into his lap and wrapped her arms around him, "I knew you felt the same way!" She began to kiss him passionately and tried to tug his shirt over his head until….

"_YOU'RE TIME IS UP, MY TIME IS NOW, YOU CAN'T SEE ME…"_

John's theme song blared through the speaker of Randy's cell phone, Randy groaned in relief (or annoyance Sam thought) Randy lifted Sam from his lap as he said, "I need to take this." He stood up and got as far from Sam as he could as he flipped open his phone. "Hey John what's going on."

John's voice came on as he said, _"The girls are in labor."_

"Vanessa is in labor?" said Randy with shock thinking that only Vanessa went into labor, "I am sure that you can handle it fine on your own, plus Theresa can watch Sofia."

"_Randy did you not hear me? I said the __**GIRLS **__are in labor you dumbass!! Theresa went into labor too, in fact she did just before Vanessa did. Theresa went into labor during dinner, I brought both of them to the hospital and as soon as we got there, Vanessa's water broke. We are all at Wentworth-Douglas, I need ya dude."_

"All right I will be there as soon as I can." With that Randy hung up the phone and turned to Sam as he said, "I need to go."

"What?!" said Sam as she stood up, "Why?"

"Both the girls went into labor and I need to be there for John."

Clearly a pattern was taking place since Sam said, "Well, this is Vanessa's second child, I am sure it will be out soon enough… you don't need to leave me. Plus John can handle it well enough on his own."

"Sam, Theresa went into labor too."

"Theresa? You mean that woman who tried to steal you from me? Who cares if she is in labor."

"Theresa did not steal me away from you Samantha, did you forget something? YOU left ME at the altar Samantha."

"And I told you it was a mistake! I want to be with **YOU RANDY!**"

"Yeah well right now Theresa is in labor and she needs me!"

"Randy!" She grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her, "I need you too damn it. We just restarted our lives, you can't just turn your back on it. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me and want to be with me."

"I have to go…" said Randy as he tried to leave again.

"DAMN IT TO HELL RANDALL KEITH ORTON! YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR AND WE ARE THROUGH!"


	11. Christmas Surprises

Theresa was lying in the bed as another contraction went through her body, she was currently about three centimeters dilated… or at least she was about an hour and a half ago when the doctor last checked. She could not believe that right on Christmas Eve she went into labor, her daughter could not have come at the worst time. Although secretly she had always wanted to have a baby on a holiday… Theresa never thought it would be on Christmas.

She closed her eyes and tried to take some deep breaths as she went through another contraction, she could not believe how painful each contraction was. It was like 100x worst then the cramps she would get during her monthly friend… god she did hope the damn doctor would be back so that she could get the epidural… screw natural labor. Whoever thinks that they could do this with the pain and no drugs was simply out of their damn minds.

She knew Vanessa had demanded an epidural the moment she came into the hospital… Theresa smirked as she could not believe that Vanessa went into the labor as soon as they arrived at the hospital. Mainly she remembered the look on John's face when Vanessa said that her water had broken. Theresa swore he was nearly as white as the snow on the ground as he realized that not only was Theresa in labor, but soon his son would also be gracing the world with his presence.

Theresa sighed in relief once her contraction was over… however the minute it was, she thought of Randy. As much as she hated it, she missed him terribly. She hated forcing herself not to pick up the phone and call him to beg him to come back to her and her daughter. She was always afraid that if she did call, Samantha would answer. However she knew that despite how miserable she was, she knew that she did the right thing to let him go so he could figure out what he wanted. Lord knows it was killing her wondering if-

"Theresa," said a familiar voice that interrupted her thoughts, and she wondered if her mind and the pains of labor were playing tricks on her and she was afraid to look up since she did not want to be disappointed to find that he was not really there.

When she looked up, sure enough her imagination was not playing games with her, he was really standing there, and he was holding a bouquet of red roses. He was dressed in a blue sweater that really brought out his blue eyes and a pair of dark jean that clung nicely to his hips. His hair was spiked up nicely and she could see that he was nervous as hell for being here. She lost her voice for a moment, but she cleared her voice as she said in a still soft voice, "Randy…"

"Hi," said Randy as he slowly made his way toward the bed, "how are you doing?"

"OK," said as she shifted into the bed, "the last time the doctor checked I was three centimeters, but that was like an hour and a half ago, and she is due back soon to check me again and I am going to see about getting an epidural since the pain-" Theresa gasped as another contraction decided to claim her as closed her eyes to work through the contraction. She swore that this one was worse the ones she has had before, Vanessa told her that while she was having Sofia, the pain was like a hot knife slicing through your muscles and she would rather face her Uncle Mark in Hell in a Cell and be thrown off the 

cage, then to ever feel that pain again, which no doubt in Theresa's mind said that as soon as she was in the bed, Vanessa demanded the epidural to be on the ready in five minutes.

_I am sure that John is relieved that HE was not the one to have to give birth… plus was look forward to Vanessa being her normal self… please god._

_Damn it… where the __**HELL**__ was that doctor?! Did she go for rum and coke or something?!_

Out of nowhere she felt Randy's hand take hers as he said, "Theresa look at me…" Theresa shook her head but once again Randy's soothing voice said, "Look at me." Slowly Theresa opened her eyes and she looked into his blue ones, "OK, just focus on my eyes and continue to breathe." She focus on the blue iris of his eyes, they were a really pretty shade of blue, like a beautiful sapphire that sparkled just right in the sun. She could get lost in those eyes forever, just then Randy smiled as he said, "OK, worst is over."

"Huh?"

"Your contraction is over."

"Oh…" said Theresa as she blushed lightly, "thanks for helping me."

"No problem."

"Why are you here?"

"For-"

_Talk about worst timing…_

"Knock Knock," Sure enough Dr. Jameson came in and said, "Hello Theresa, I am here to check your progress. Oh, hello Randy, nice to see you again."

"You too Dr. Jameson," said Randy as he absently stroked Theresa's hand, while the doctor was checking to see Theresa's progress. Theresa winced lightly to the sudden feeling of pressure while the doctor checked her out.

"OK Theresa," said Dr. Jameson as she removed her glove, "you are about six centimeters dilated and about 90 afaced, so you are making really good progress s …"

"Epidural… now," said Theresa through clenched teeth as she also tightened her grip on Randy's hand, Randy looked down at her and was shocked at the sudden strength Theresa possessed. Randy could have sworn that it was the Great Khali was gripping his hand and not Theresa. Just as he thought that Theresa was going to break his hand, Theresa eased her grip as she sighed in relief.

Dr. Jameson smiled lightly as she said, "Of course Theresa, I will send in the anesthesiologist as soon as possible, since I have a feeling Randy would like his hands intact tonight." Randy smiled sheepishly at the knowing look that Dr. Jameson was giving him, clearly Randy did not hide the pain as well as he thought he did. With that, the doctor left leaving Randy and Theresa alone.

"So are you going to answer my question?" said Theresa, "Why are you here Randy?"

"How about we wait to talk after you get your epidural?" said Randy, "Besides I want to go check on Vanessa and John."

Theresa nodded lightly as she said, "OK, but as soon as I get my medication, you and I will talk?"

"Yes," said Randy as he kissed her forehead, "I will be back soon." With that Randy left Theresa to her thoughts as he went down the hall to where he found Vanessa and John playing cards. He noticed that Vanessa was looking confident, while John was looking nervous as he drew another card. Randy smiled lightly as he cleared his throat.

Vanessa suddenly looked up and was surprised to see Randy standing there, "Randy?"

"Hey man," said John, "how's it going?"

"Hey Vanessa, how are you feeling?" said Randy as he kissed her cheek and hugged John, "I will tell you once I talk with Theresa."

"Good, I am about six centimeters right now, and my epidural is working nicely. Thank God for pain medications." Vanessa smiled lightly as John shook his head, Vanessa looked down at her cards, smiled wider and said, "Gin."

"Damn it," said John as he slammed his cards down, "I quit."

Randy looked confused for a moment and Vanessa turned to him as she said, "He owes me about a year worth of changing diapers."

"As soon as he is born, he will be potty trained."

"John…" said Vanessa, "keep dreaming, our son will not be able to hold his head up, let alone be able to go to the toilet on his own. How is Theresa?"

"She is about six centimeters like you, and she is getting her epidural now. As soon she does that, she and I are going to talk."

"I bet she was surprised to see you," said Vanessa as she took his hand, "listen to me Randy. I don't know what is going to happen between you two, considering I am in labor and will soon be giving birth to our son, but listen, should you and Theresa get back together… heed my warning, you hurt her again, and I will hurt you so bad, it will make any wrestling match you have ever had look like a walk in the park."

Randy nodded as he said, "I understand Vanessa." He kissed her forehead once again and smiled as he looked at John, "Let me know when the boy has arrived."

"You know it."

"Another round of Gin John? If you win… I will take off three months."

"You're on Vanessa…" With that Randy left the Cenas to play another round of Gin, and he headed back to Theresa's room. Randy was walking down the hall, and just before he opened the door he heard John say, "DAMN IT!"

Randy laughed lightly and said, "He needs to stop playing against her, God only knows how many children they will have." With that he opened the door and reentered Theresa's room, he looked at Theresa and saw that she was completely cool, calm, and collected hell if you did not know any better, you would not know she was in labor. "How are you feeling?"

"Completely numb," said Theresa, "and it's wonderful."

"That is good," said Randy as he took his seat next to her, "John and Vanessa are playing Gin and needless to say John is going to be changing diapers for the rest of his life."

Theresa laughed as she said, "I am not surprised, Vanessa is a notorious card player, and I never dare to play poker against her."

"Me neither," said Randy as he smiled, "but that-"

"Randy… enough about John and Vanessa," said Theresa as she sighed lightly, "I want to know why you are here."

Randy nodded and sighed as he took Theresa's hand into his as he said, "I am here because I made my decision."

"Oh?"

"Yes," said Randy as he looked away for a moment as he continued, "Theresa, when you ask me to leave home two weeks ago, it was so hard to leave our home. The house we have been building together for the last five months. I was in a world of confusion as I wondered if I wanted to be with you, or with Sam. I could barely sleep, eat, I was even distracted in my matches as I wondered what I wanted to do."

"And that was?"

"Well then Samantha called me, and I was with her when John called me to let know that you and Vanessa were in labor-"

"I see…" said Theresa as she bowed her head, "So guess that means-"

"Resa, let me finish," said Randy, "When John told me that you were in labor, all I could think of were getting here. This is where I want to be, with you… and our daughter." He placed his hand under Theresa's chin and made her look at him, "Theresa, I love you… and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When I looked into Sam's eyes… I did not see my future with her. When I look into yours…" He stared into her eyes for a long moment and smiled his million dollar smile.

"What do you see when you look into my eyes?"

"I see you and me," said Randy, "in our lake house next to John and Vanessa. And I see all our children playing together."

"Our children?"

"Yes, our daughter… and all her brothers and sisters, playing with the Cena children and our pets too."

Theresa smiled as she said, "And what else?"

"I see you and me when we are old and gray sitting in our rocking chairs watching our grandchildren and talking how wonderful our lives had been with all our memories."

"Oh Randy…" said Theresa as she felt a tear in her eye, "I don't know what to say."

"Well," said Randy as he fished in his pocket, "How about an answer to this question." With that, Randy grabbed the ring box out of his pocket, got down on one knee and opened the box as he said, "Theresa Lynn Davis… will you make me the happiest man in world, will you marry me?"

Before she could answer, Samantha busted into the room and said, "Randy wait!"

"Sam!?" said Randy with shock as he said, "What the hell are you doing here? You said if I went through the door we were over, I went through the door."

"Randy, I was upset, I did not mean it! I love you and I am not giving you up without a fight." Sam was shocked when she saw that Randy was on one knee, "You can not propose to her when you still love me!"

"Sam I told you back at the hotel room, you and I are over, we have been since you left me at the altar. I don't love you anymore, I love Theresa and I am going to marry her if she says yes."

"Randy…"

"Sam," said Theresa with slight hint of anger in her voice, "if you know wants best for you, I suggest you leave this room right now and leave me and my fiancé alone so we can have our baby in peace."

"Fiancé?" said Randy and Sam at the same time, but Randy smiled as he said, "Does that mean…"

"My answer is yes Randy," said Theresa, "I will marry you and be a family with you and our daughter."

Randy smiled widely but Sam said, "Randy you can't marry her… you and I belong to-"

**BANG!!**

Samantha Thompson never got to finish her sentence, since her head was suddenly met with an empty bedpan that Theresa had thrown. Samantha fell faster than Ric Flair does after a bad head shot. Randy looked at Sam for a moment and then looked at Theresa as she said, "What? I warned her."

"Knock knock," said Dr. Jameson as she came into the room, "I am coming to see how you are doing Theresa now that you got your-" Dr. James was shocked to see Sam's knocked out body on the ground, and she looked up at Randy and Theresa as she said, "Do I even want to know what happened here?"

"Probably not Doc," said Randy as he looked at Theresa.

"OK," said Dr. Jameson as she went back out and said, "I am going to need a stretcher here… "Within moments Sam was taken out the room and Dr. Jameson walked along with her shaking her head as she said, "Gotta love celebrity baby births."

Randy and Theresa looked at each other and laughed at what just happened and Theresa smiled as she said, "Um… Randy did you forget something?"

"Huh?" Theresa wiggled her finger and Randy laughed as he said, "Right, your ring." He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Theresa's finger. "I love you."

"I love you too." Theresa pulled him down for a kiss and smiled as she said, "Now, let's have a baby."

_Four hours later…_

"OK Theresa, the head is out," said Dr. Jameson, "one more big push and we will have your daughter."

"Come on Theresa you can do it!" said Randy as Theresa braced herself and begin the last push, Randy clasped her hand and watched and pure awe as his daughter graced the world with her presence as she slid right into the doctor's arms and was then placed on Theresa's stomach to be cleaned.

"Congrats Theresa," said Dr. Jameson, "your daughter has arrived." Dr. Jameson looked and smiled as she said, "and on Christmas Day." Randy and Theresa looked at the clock and sure enough it read 12:00am. "Randy would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Randy nodded as he took the scissors and released the baby from Theresa, and then kissed a crying Theresa as she was saying, "Hello baby girl, and welcome to the world." The nurses then took the baby to be cleaned, weighed and measure. Randy followed them and just stared at the baby in amazement. He could not believe that she had finally arrived, she was tiny, but she was beautiful.

Suddenly Randy was stunned when he heard Dr. Jameson say, "Uh Theresa… I need you to push again." Randy was immediately at Theresa side as she looked on with shock.

"What? Why?" said Theresa.

"Cause I see another head making their way."

"Another head?" said Randy with confusion, "what do you mean?"

"I mean Theresa is about to have another baby… apparently she was carrying twins." Dr. Jameson turned to the nurse and said, "Go get another team of nurses and another crib. We've got another one"

"TWINS!?" said Randy and Theresa at the same time, but then Randy turned to Theresa and said, "Come on, Resa, you better push this one out."

"Oh good God!" screamed Theresa as she began to push once again and as she was pushing, she looked at the heavens and said, "Real funny Kyle! I know this is your fault!"

"OK Theresa," said Dr. Jameson, "the head is out, one more big push." A few moments later… "It's a BOY!"

"A boy?" said Theresa with tears in her eyes, "I have a son?"

"Yes…" said Dr. Jameson, "you have a son and a daughter." Randy once again cut the cord and released the boy from his mother and he was sent to be cleaned as well. "Congrats you two," then the doctor went to check on the babies.

Randy turned to Theresa as he said, "Wow… two children."

"It's amazing…" said Theresa, "I can't believe that we did not catch on sooner."

"Well, I guess the boy hid behind his sister when they did the sonograms or something."

"Maybe… Randy," said Theresa, "there is something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Would you mind…" said Theresa as she looked at her children as they were being cleaned, "if they carried the Orton name… and if your name is on their birth certificates? I know technically they are Kyle's children by DNA… but for some reason I get the feeling that Kyle wants you to be their father. Since you did comeback for us, I think that was a sign from him that it was OK."

Randy thought for a moment and said, "I would be honored…" he kissed Theresa forehead and smiled as he also said, "but we will always remind them of the man who gave them life. Kyle will always be in their lives and we will never let them forget that."

"Of course."

Doctor Jameson and a nurse then came up and said, "Well here they are, your son and daughter."

Theresa received the children and Randy looked on in awe as he said, "They are perfect… welcome to the world… Theresa what are we going to name them??"

_Ten minutes later_

Randy walked out into the hallway and headed toward Vanessa's room when he suddenly met John halfway down. "John… I am a father."

John smiled as he said, "Congrats man, and I am a father once again." The men hugged and John said, "So…."

Randy smiled and his eyes light up as he said, "Our daughter's name is Angelina Hope Orton, she was born right at midnight, 6lbs 4 ozs and 18 inches… and our son's name is Randall Keith Orton Jr., born at 12:05am, 6lbs 2 oz 17inchs"

"Orton? So she is giving her your… wait a minute… did you say son?"

"Yeah… turned out that Theresa was pregnant with twins," said Randy with a wide smile, "I have a daughter and a son. So what about you… what about your son?"

John smiled as he said, "Nicholas James Cena was born at midnight as well, 7lbs even and 19 inches… and our daughter… Isabella Lily Cena was born at 12:06am, 6lbs even and 18inches."

"Daughter?" said Randy… "So Vanessa was-"

"Pregnant with twins as well," said John, "I am now a father of three."

"This is certainly one for the books, four children born around the same time, and two were not expected."

"Yeah, the doctor can not believe that she did not catch the other one."

"Dr. Jameson is feeling the same way as well. You know Vince is going to be drooling at a future faction."

"Oh man… the Cena-Orton faction… it would be one of the greatest of all time. But that is years away, I think you and I are not ready to pass those torches just yet."

"Nope, and it will be a while before that happens." Randy laughed as he said, "Well more good news in order, not only am I a father of two beautiful children… I am soon to be married."

"So you and Theresa…"

"Yep she and I are to be married as soon as she is ready... and Vanessa as well."

"Congrats once again man," said John as he hugged again, "this is officially the best Christmas gifts I have ever received."

"Me too John… me too."


	12. Letting Go

In normal situations, a wedding is supposed to be the happiest day of a couple in loves' lives. A wedding as described in the dictionary is a ceremony that celebrates the beginning of a marriage or civil union. It is usually causes the joining of two families, the joining to of two souls, and the next chapter in a couple lives. At weddings there is a beautiful ceremony with people dressed in their finest of outfits. With the exchanging of vows and rings, along with readings, songs, lighting of a unity candle and prayers, the minister pronounces a couple husband and wife, in which leads to the couple's first kiss as a married couple.

After photos are taken, a private moment for the couple to have a brief breaks to themselves before the reception and the receiving line to great everyone. The new Mr. and Mrs. So and So, comes out has their first dance. This also leads to dinner, toasts and more dancing. There is the cutting of the cake, and the tossing of the bouquet and garter to see who the next ones to be married is. In which this generally leads to the happy couple leaving the reception to begin the rest of their lives together…

However in this case…. It was double the fun.

_Twenty five years later…_

A now fifty five year old Randy Orton and a fifty eight year old John Cena were sitting at a table in the back of the wedding writing checks to pay for the rest of the wedding. Randy sighed in relief as he signed the last check and he heard John sigh too as he finished the last check. "Thank God that is done," said John as he handed his checks to Randy, "I am done paying for weddings."

Randy laughed as he said, "Yeah, but at least we took care of four kids at the same time." Today was a special day for both the Cena and Orton families. Both John and Randy twin children got married today… to each other. Nicholas James and Angelina Hope were married, and Randy Jr. and Isabella Lily joined their lives together. No one was really surprised at this since they were all born around the same times on the same day, however there were times when other people came into their lives, but like their parents, fate had decided them meant to be.

"Yeah, I never thought that we would have a double wedding for the twins, but hey it helped all the same," said John, "Now I just have John Jr., Chris and Jenny." After the twins were born, John and Vanessa had three more children, John Cena Jr., Christopher Edward and Jennifer Marie. John and Chris was currently at FCW training to make their WWE debuts, while Jenny was in her last year of college and planning to go to medical school, she figured with her other siblings in wrestling, she would be the one who would do some good as a OBGYN.

"And I have Michael and Alanna," said Randy, a couple years after Theresa and Randy were married they had another set of twins boy and girl, Ethan Richard and Alanna Marie. They were both in college, Michael was becoming a teacher, and Alanna was following in her mother's footsteps of becoming a photographer. Angelina and Randy both went into wrestling, and like the guys predicting the night they were born, Shane and Stephanie decided that to form the Cena-Orton faction that currently was at the top of the WWE. Currently Nicholas was the World Heavyweight Champion and Angelina was the Women's Champion on Raw, and RJ was the WWE Champion and Isabella was the Divas Champion on Smackdown. "Oh man, I can not believe that our kids are all grown up now."

"Yeah it's crazy," said John, "do you miss the old days?"

Randy smiled as he said, "Yeah, sometimes, I miss the days when we were at the top of the heap and fighting as champions, now you and I are relaxing as commentators on Raw and Vanessa is the general manger of Smackdown. You and I hold title records that our kids can only dream of, and now currently you are going to become a grandfather in five months."

"Oh man… me a grandfather, I never thought I would see the day," said John as he smiled wistfully, well life is good for us… now speaking of grandparents… I need to go see a future grandmother aka Vanessa cause she owes me a dance." With that John got up and went to look for his wife.

Randy leaned back into his seat as he looked around the wedding scene, there were many members of the Cena, Orton, Eaton and Davis families, and many wrestlers of Randy and John's days and the newer generation of wrestlers. Randy took a sip of champagne as he admired how much things had changed since he made his WWE debut a lifetime ago.

When Randy was younger, he never really saw himself as a family man, he thought of only wrestling. Now here he was sitting as a WWE Legend, a happily married man, and a father of four, and he was sitting at the wedding of his two firstborn children. He could not believe how much his life had change, how many wonderful memories he had, and more are sure to come.

Suddenly Randy's thoughts were disrupted as he heard, "Hey Uncle Randy." When he looked up, he smiled as he saw his niece/goddaughter, 27 year old Sofia Bautista smiling down at him. Sofia had married Bautista's son Dave Jr., a couple years ago and was currently expecting her first child, John and Vanessa's first grandchild, but unlike her parents, Sofia decided to wait until the baby was born to find out it was a girl or a boy.

"Hey Sofi bear," said Randy as he stood up and kissed her cheek, "please sit down. How are you feeling?"

"Wow Uncle Randy," said Sofia as she sat down, "You haven't called me Sofi bear since I was six years old, it sounds so nice. I am feeling good, the morning sickness is gone, but lord knows I miss being in the ring."

"I am sure, I remember when your mom was pregnant with you, she did not want to leave the ring, so she managed your dad for a while, heck you were almost born in the arena."

"Yes I know, mom and dad told me, but unlike mom, I decided to take it easy and stay home. Plus Davey is more paranoid that ever, I swear dad was never this bad when mom was pregnant with any of my siblings." Sofia glanced around at the wedding as she said, "Beautiful wedding."

"Yes indeed."

"Seems like only yesterday I said "Me marwy you Uncie Wandy," to you when Sam abandoned you at the altar." Sofia gave him a knowing look as she smiled remembering the memory.

Randy looked at her with surprise as he said, "You remember that?"

"I may have been two years old, but I remember that day very well, it was a day that changed everyone's lives. If you had married Sam that day, I am sure that none of this would have happened. You probably would have never met Aunt Theresa, and right now Isa and Nick would probably be married to other people, and who knows what names Angelina and RJ would have now as well who they would be with today. Not to mention that Ethan and Alanna would not have existed."

Randy thought for a moment and smiled as he said, "Yeah you are right, at lot of this would be different if I did marry Samantha, but I am glad that I did not marry her, I am sure that I would not have been as happy as I am today."

"And besides… I was a pretty flower girl."

Randy laughed as he said, "Yes, you were Sofi Bear."

"Well, I am going to go see my husband, I will talk to you later Uncle Randy," Sofia stood up and kissed his cheek before she went on her way. "But don't get too comfortable, its almost time for the fathers/daughters dance."

Randy smiled as he watched Sofia make her way to her husband and wrapped her arms around him as Dave placed his hands on her stomach and they shared a knowing look. He was amazed with how the next generation of wrestling was going to be when John, Vanessa and he were long gone. Randy nodded his head as he knew that the WWE was in good hands and the McMahons could continue their legacy.

Randy then began to look around the wedding…

Randy's glance first stopped at the newlyweds, Nicholas and Angelina Cena and Randall and Isabella Orton were surrounded by their friends all dancing and laughing. Randy could not help but smile as he admired his children and new in-laws as he could clearly see the love in their eyes. He saw that he knew that they had found their loves of their lifetimes, and soon the next generations of Cena and Orton will soon enter the wrestling world.

His next glance stopped at Dave Bautista and his wife Melissa, they had their own battle to get where they were today… and he could see how much they love and happy they made each other.

Finally he saw John and Vanessa standing with Theresa, it was amazing how they each got to where they were today. John and Vanessa had their demons of the past to expel before they were together, from the death of Stacy and Michael, to the return of Vanessa's ex, to Vanessa getting kidnapped. However, once everything was said and done, John and Vanessa joined their lives together and had six amazing children… Randy laughed lightly since he knew Vanessa wanted to stop after the twins were born, but John wanted a big family.

Then there was Theresa… dear sweet Theresa, they had their own battle to get to where they were today. Randy smiled as he sat there reflecting on the last twenty five years of his life. Every moment he had shared since Theresa came into his life, the moment they met, the birth of the first set of twins, their wedding, the birth of the second set of twins, right up to this very moment. Everything he promised Theresa that day…

"Daddy?" interrupted his thoughts and when he looked up, he saw Angelina Hope Orton-Cena standing in front of him, "you ok?" To Randy, Angelina looked so much like her mother on their wedding day, well since she was wearing the same wedding dress that Theresa wore when they were married.

"Hey my sweet Angel," said Randy as he took his daughter's hand, "daddy's fine. Just was thinking how beautiful his baby girl looked today, and now is a beautiful married woman."

"Oh daddy," said Angelina as she rolled her eyes, "you know I will always be your baby girl, plus look on the bright side, today you gained a son and daughter in law, not many people can say that."

"No, not many people can," said Randy as he smiled and stood up, "I love you so much." He hugged his daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too daddy, but now its time for the fathers and daughters dance, Uncle John and Isabella are waiting."

"OK, lets go." With that he lead his daughter to the dance floor and with that continued to dance the night away.

_Later that night…_

The champagne had been drunk…

The food had been eaten…

The dance floor had been worn out…

The camera had stopping flashing…

The music stopped playing…

The newlyweds had gone off to begin their lives together…

All the guests threw the last piece of rice and went home….

Now, there was peace and quiet…

Randy and Theresa were sitting in their rocking chairs after the wedding and watched the sun go down. The were enjoying the peace and quiet of the lake, the chipping of the crickets, the ripples from the lake. Theresa sighed in relief as she said, "Thank God this day is over. I never thought the kids would go on their honeymoon. Lord knows when you and I were married we could not wait to leave the reception."

Randy smirked as he said, "Yeah well, they had all their friends, and the families to say hello to, not to mention it was a double wedding. Look on the bright side, at least we have a few more years before Ethan or Alanna get married… God willing."

Theresa laughed as she said, "Yeah I am sure that John and Vanessa are glad that they got most of their kids married and now get a break before they become grandparents."

"Yeah, do you realize that potentially we might get to grandchildren in nine months?"

"Randy… shut up and enjoy the peace and quiet, even if its for five minutes."

"Yes dear." Theresa laughed lightly and shook her heasd

A few moments went by before Theresa spoke again, "Do you remember what you said to me when I was giving birth to Angelina and RJ? Do you remember what you said about what you saw when you looked into my eyes."

"Yeah… what about it?"

"So far everything came true."

Randy looked at her for a moment and smiled as he said, "Yeah, and its only going to get better from here."

"I am going to go to bed… care to join me?"

"I will be up in a minute."

"OK… I will be waiting." Theresa stood up and stretched before she made her way to the door, but before she entered she said, "Randy?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Resa." With that, Theresa went into the house while Randy sat there.

Randy stood up and stretched as he then watched the last lights of the sun disappear into the night, he smiled lightly as he knew that life had changed so much for him 26 years ago, and truly he was glad that it did, since it all it took…

Was letting go.

The End


End file.
